Nights at the AniMuseum
by NeoNazo356
Summary: An anime version of "Night at the Museum", except with a younger "Night Guy". DISCONTINUED: Open for Adoption if anyone's interested. Please PM.
1. Prologue

It was the year 2084 on the planet Earth.

Anime, video games, cartoons, and manga have earned enough recognition for themselves throughout the ages that they were finally given their own archive at the request of almost every young person, otaku fanboy/fangirl, etc. on the planet.

The museum is a mile in length and width and one story tall. So many exhibits exist in it that no one person has been able to thoroughly explore all the known exhibits and retain all information.

Our story now turns to the hands of a young and enthusiastic new night guard.

* * *

His name is Marco Kristallnacht. However he calls himself Marco Kristall.

He has black hair, green eyes, and is 17 years old, and is very enthusiastic about his first day on the job.

His desire to work at a museum that rivals the glory of the Smithsonian in Washington DC has driven him to push through all his classes with the highest marks. He thus graduated High School a year early.

However to his surprise and disappointment he was assigned to the night shift. The one time of the museum schedule where the only thing there is to do is to patrol the halls and make sure nothing weird happens.

This was circumstance considering that the museum owner was a bit paranoid about the museum being placed right in the center of the Bermuda Triangle.

In this time period however, travel across the planet has become nearly instantaneous, and all myths of the "mysterious happenings" of the Bermuda Triangle have been "disproved". So Marco believed that his chore was unneeded and unnecessary.

However he won't complain, since his parents were dead to him anyway.

His mother wanted him to be a brain surgeon, while his father wanted him to design military weaponry. Both were unfulfilled in their _own_ lives, and therefore demanded to live their dreams through their own son.

So, on his last day of High School, he cut himself off from his family and acquired a semi-permanent dormitory at the International Ani-Museum.

He now however holds no direct citizenship to the U.S., and has been cut off from the world outside the museum.

Since his father had just enough pull in the political system to deny Marco any form of citizenship, Marco hasn't been at all able to earn citizenship.

His mother had seen fit to disown him and erased all traces of his prior existence as her son.

* * *

So there Marco was.

Stuck in the middle of the ocean on a nearly self reliant world. Surrounded by pretty much every anime or video game exhibit in the world.

He was however looked down upon by the leader of the day shift. A strong and handsome 18 year old Brad Saurus. He was basically every girls fantasy, and he knew it.

Because of the fact that he was looked down upon by Brad Saurus, every other employee at the International Ani-Museum also had to look down on him.

* * *

There were times when Marco thought of just strangling himself and ending a pointless life.

But there were always two rays of light that shone through the heavens for him.

His best friend, Stan Drummer, and the Administration Counter girl Ashley Stalley.

Stan Drummer was a goofball at heart that left highschool early to work at the Ani-Museum. And he enjoyed every minute of it. He had black eyes and brown hair, and he always wore the green bandana from his grandfather around his arm.

Ashley Stalley was the one girl in the whole facility who wasn't mean to him. She was a nice red headed girl with blue eyes. She wore glasses and shied away from crowded groups.

Marco would've spent some time hanging out with her during their breaks, however Brad Saurus wanted Marco to feel like dirt 24-7, and therefore made it the job of is Elitist Skank Creed to keep the two of them separated.

* * *

Still, Marco Kristallnacht lived a new happy life for himself.

Brad let Marco hang out with Stan Drummer however because Stan Drummer was a relative of the museum owner, and therefore had the tiniest bit of authority more than he. And if push came to shove, could get him deported.

When he had disowned himself from his family, he had broken political ties with his parents and had changed his last name. He liked "Kristallnacht" because in German it translated into "night of the broken glass", which he thought was kind of cool.

* * *

So that was Marco Kristallnacht.

He had no family, one friend, and the crappiest job in the museum.

At least it couldn't get any worse.

Although from what you can tell, Marco Kristallnacht never had the best of luck either.


	2. First Night of Strangeness

It was the middle of the night at the Ani-Museum.

Marco stood in one of the exhibition rooms on his own. Checking the rooms for any strange activity. The standard uniform for the Ani-Museum was basically like that of any other museum, a blue jacket and pants with black shoes. The hat was optional.

Marco had found out that he could get away with only checking one or two rooms each night and that nobody would give a damn.

Marco sighed a heavy sigh of sorrow. "Well this sucks. I bust my ass trying to get out of High School early so I can work here, leave my family, and abandoned everything I ever knew outside the Bermuda Triangle, and for what? A crappy job and no respect."

Marco sighed again. He took a sip of his coffee, which he liked black.

It helped fill the void.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying anymore. Isn't that right buddy," Marco said.

However he wasn't talking to his buddy Stan. He was talking to a handsome bust that was part of the exhibition of that room.

"Trust me, I know exactly what you're talking about. Hey would you mind scratching my nose? It itches like all hell."

"Yeah sure buddy," Marco said as he scratched the bust's nose.

He looked away from the statue after scratching it's nose.

He paused where he was and did a double take.

"Did you just talk?" Marco asked the bust.

The bust remained silent.

Marco laughed at himself. "Hehe. Look at me, I'm talking back to a rock in the middle of the night. I guess I should lay off the coffee before I completely lose it."

"Actually I'm not a rock. I'm a finely carved bust made of the finest marble," the bust said in a strained French accent.

Marco blinked a few times when he saw that the bust he was standing next to began to talk to him.

"GWAAHHH!" Marco screamed as he fell backwards.

His foot knocked against the pedestal, sending the bust flying to the floor.

Marco quickly side flipped and caught the bust before it hit the ground.

"Phew. That was a close one," Marco said as he placed the bust back on it's pedistal.

"You're right that was close. You could've broken me into many handsome pieces," the bust said.

"Alright," Marco said finally calming down. "Before anything else happens here. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Vyres. I am also known as the Dark Adonis in the netherworld," the bust Vyres said.

"Vyres? The Dark Adonis?" Marco said. "Wait a minute," Marco pulled out his InfoPad 3000. (Standard technology for anyone working at the Ani-Museum. It holds archives of information for all exhibits. Basically in a handheld device.) "You're Vyres the Dark Adonis from the Disgaea series!"

He opened the hologram screen. "Lets see here."

**Is a flamboyant demon. He calls himself the Dark Adonis, though Laharl deems him unworthy of the title, and compares him to a mid boss, much to Vyer's dissatisfaction. Speaking in a cultured tone seasoned with French, Vyers is very conceited and confident in his own abilities. He sees Laharl as a rival, though Laharl doesn't return the sentiment. Voiced by: Chihiro Suzuki (Japanese), Grant George (English).**

_So now I'm dealing with a talking statue from the Disgaea series_, Marco thought to himself. _Wait a minute. If this thing is alive, then who knows what else might be alive in this museum. I'd better call in the media. _Marco reached for his radio, then stopped before he pressed the button.

_Wait a minute. What happens to me when they get here and the statue suddenly decides to play dead? _Marco sighed. _I'd better not push my luck or else my life will get even worse. Not to mention, that conceited dumbass Brad would never let me hear the end of it._

"Hey could you pass me the broom, dood?"

"Yeah sure," Marco said, passing the voice a broom that was sitting in the corner.

Marco looked up, looked away, which resulted in another double take.

He was looking a blue penguin with peg legs, an extra large leather fanny pack on the front, and simple eyes.

"Thanks, dood," the blue penguin said. He walked away and joined other of his own kind.

"Um. Vyers. Buddy. What... was that?" Marco asked the bust of Vyers.

"That would be a prinny," the bust Vyers answered. "Basically a penguin with knives and fish that do chores so they can earn enough money to outweigh their sins an be reincarnated."

"A prinny huh?" Marco said. He rubbed his chin in thought. "If I pay them will they do work?"

"I would figure so," thebust Vyers said.

Marco turned to a corned of the exhibition room and saw a casket with a bat symbol on it. "What's in there?"

Then as if to answer his question, a hand with a golden bracelet punched a hole through the lid of the coffin.

"AH HAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly a kid with blue hair, no shirt , red shorts, red shoes, and a torn red cape tore his way through the casket.

"At last I have been freed! For I am Laharl, Demon Overlord of the Netherworld!" the supposed Laharl said.

Laharl turned toward Marco who was now cowering on the ground. "You there puny human!"

Marco just sat there scared out of his mind. He could feel an evil presence coming off of Laharl.

"As my first act of being resurrected into the world of humans, I shall make you my vassal!" Laharl commanded.

"Wha- Vassal! I already have a job, you shirtless bastard!" Marco said, trying not to sound intimidated.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter!" Laharl swirled his cape around his hand and pulled out a giant sword.

"WHAT THE-" Marco said as he dodged several sword swings.

He quickly ran under a desk.

"Prinnies, as Overlord, I command you to find that human!"Laharl commanded.

"Aye aye dood!" the prinnies said. They were all clearly afraid of Laharl.

Marco quickly typed in some codes into his InfoPad. _C'mon, this guy's weakness has to be in here, it just has to be. _

Marco found what he was looking for, which gave him a "WTF" look on his face.

Suddenly the desk he was hiding under was lifted up by the prinnies.

"Here he is dood!" the two prinnies said as they scattered like cockroaches.

"Any last words human?" Laharl asked. He held his sword to Marco's throat.

"Yes I do," Marco said. He stood up and said in dynamic fashion, "World Peace!"

Laharl cringed and stepped back as if he were dealt a physical blow."What the-"

"Everlasting Joy!" Marco said.

Laharl was forced back again. "Why is this happening?"

"Eternal Lo-" Marco said.

"STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SACRED! STOP IT PLEASE!" Laharl pleaded at Marco's feet.

Marco just blinked.

* * *

After a few minutes of explanation later.

"So what you're sayin' is that you're a night guy at a museum, and I just happened to be on display in it?" Laharl asked.

"That's about it," Marco admitted. "As it turns out, I'll have to keep this under my cap for a while since I'd be judged as insane if I told anyone about this night."

"Well if that's the case, then I'll just kick back here and rule my own domain as it is," Laharl said.

Marco looked around and saw that other pieces of the exhibit were coming to life as well.

There were prinnies walking around cleaning the room, zombies doing zombie stuff, a robot that looked like he was from the 1960s, and other prominent figures from the Disgaea series.

Marco felt a tugging on his sleeve. "Excuse me?"

He looked down and saw a blonde haired girl with pretty blue eyes. She was dressed in a white outfit with a blue hair bow with little angel wings.

"Um. If it isn't too much trouble, could you guide me to the bathroom please?"

Marco looked up some information from his InfoPad.

"You're Flonne. Right?" Marco asked.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Mr. Marco." Flonne said.

_Aw, she's cute_, Marco thought to himself. "Alright enough chit-chat. Lets get you to a bathroom."

"Thank you Mr. Marco," Flonne said as she followed him.

"It's just Marco, no "Mr." in front of it if you please," Marco said as he escorted the blonde angel to the Ladie's Room. _Well, this is weird. But I guess this is a good thing. I run the night shift, but I get to see some prominent figures in the world of the living. I guess I've been looking at this whole "crappy night job" thing backwards_.

A few minutes later. Marco had just finished escorting Flonne to the bathroom and was walking back to the exhibition room.

"Um, Marco, can I ask you something?" Flonne asked.

"Sure Flonne," Marco said. "Anything for a cute angel."

"Why are your eyes filled with sadness?" Flonne asked.

"Oh really? I guess you noticed huh?" Marco said. He lifted Flonne back onto her display case. "Yeah. I guess I have had a pretty sorry excuse for a life."

"Don't say that!" Flonne said. "No matter how bad things get, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. You just have to find it is all."

"Wow Flonne, thanks," Marco said giving the angel a hug, "it means a lot to have at least one more person who cares about me."

"Very touchy feely, but this place is deader than a ghost town. Why aren't there other people around?" Laharl demanded.

"I told you," Marco said, "I'm the Night Guy here. It's basically the crappiest job in the museum since everyone else is asleep."

"But you look fine to me," Laharl said, "how come _you_ aren't tired?"

"I uh... stayed up a lot on my way to the museum," Marco said. "Didn't want my parents dragging me back home to live a pointless life."

"I see," Laharl said. He started looking around like he had forgotten something. "Etna, where the hell are you?"

"Right here," a demon girl said. She had red hair and wore a black leather outfit that showed her bare mid-driff.

"Etna, Etna," Marco thought to himself. He looked up her information on his InfoPad. "Okay, now I know who you are."

"Aw that's flattering," Etna said, "I guess my reputation precedes me."

"Uh... yeah... that's definitely it..." Marco said.

It took him a few minutes to let the whole "museum exhibits coming to life thing" sink in.

* * *

It was several hours later. The sun was due to rise in an hour or two.

"Well guys, I'd best get going so I can clock out," Marco said walking away, "I'll see you later."

As Marco walked away, almost as if by instinct, the exhibits began to put themselves back where they belonged.

All the prinnies had finished cleaning the exhibition room, then they all took their place in a corner of the room and froze.

"See you Marco," Flonne said. "I hope things get better for you."

It felt a little weird for Marco to talk to a museum exhibit. "Thanks Flonne," Marco waved back.

As the sun rose, the museum exhibits froze in their place.

_See you guys later_, Marco thought to himself.

"I get the feeling that things are going to get a lot more interesting around here," Marco said as he headed for the Ani-Museum Dormitories where all the staff lived.

* * *

  
**For those of you who are interested in the "direction" this story will take, you can leave a review to suggest an anime, manga, or cartoon that Marco can deal with in a future chapter. **

**The only stipulation (condition) is that you don't suggest any "Yaoi" titles.**


	3. When Reploids Attack! Pt 1

Marco was alone once again during the night shift. Tonight he brought an iron crowbar with him. Just in case things got "messy".

Marco poked his head into another exhibition room.

He looked around a few times, then saw it was safe to enter.

"Excuse me, can I have a minute of your time?"

Marco turned around and saw a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless jacket with yellow trim on the collar and pockets. She wore a pink skirt, metal plated high heels, thin black armor on her arms, white gloves, and a pink and white helmet that held her hair in a pony tail.

"Who are you?" Marco asked. By now he had gotten used to seeing "strange" people in the museum at night.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Ciel," the girl said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Um. Ok. What is it you need help with?" Marco asked inquisitively.

"I need you to help me free a friend of mine," Ciel said. "You're one of the only ones who hasn't been captured, and I could really use your help."

"Captured?" _Oh boy_, Marco thought to himself, "alright, what do I have to get past now."

"Not much," Ciel said. "Just a small army of combat-ready reploids."

Macro just sat there, knowing that if this conflict spilled out into other parts of the museum, then he'd have some explaining to do in the morning.

"Alright. Just give me a minute to find out where the hell I am," Marco said.

"Okay, sure. I'll be waiting over behind that desk," Ciel said.

Marco walked out into the hallway and looked up at the arch.

**MegaMan Zero Series Exhibit**

**MegaMan Zero - MegaMan Zero 4**

_Okay, so the guy's had four games_, Marco thought to himself, _how bad could this be?_

He looked down into his InfoPad and looked up a list of "Zero's" enemies.

"Fuck. I'm as good as screwed," Marco thought. The list he found seemed to go on forever. _Damn, how many robots can one guy get pissed off in only four games?_

* * *

Marco and Ciel looked into the other part of the exhibit.

There was a reploid with long blonde hair in the tank. He had red armor on his chest, arms, an legs. He had a red helmet with a blue jewel in the center, he wore black fingerless gloves, and he had yellow rings around his wrists and ankles.

Surrounding the tank was an army of blue robots.

"Alright," Marco said. He looked into his InfoPad and pulled up a map of the area.

"What's that map to?" Ciel asked.

"It's a map to the surrounding area," Marco said. "This exhibit is divided into six sections. The first is the lobby. That's where we are now. The second is the center room that connect the other five sections, where your friend is being held. The other four sections are from the different MegaMan Zero series in order from beginning to end."

"What do you mean by MegaMan Zero '_Series_'?" Ciel asked.

"I'll explain it later," Marco said.

He looked into the center room.

"From what I can tell, the holding cell in the center can only be opened when the four TetraKeys are put into the slots. However the four TetraKeys are in the other exhibit rooms. We'll need to get to them one by one if we want to free your friend."

"Okay," Ciel said. "But I think it'll be best to go in there if we have a bit of backup."

"And what do you have in mind?" Marco asked. "The lobby we're in is only a weapons display area. There's no backup here."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Ciel said, motioning behind Marco.

Marco turned around and saw three differently armored reploids.

One was a red armored male reploid, symbolizing his alignment with the Fire and Earth elements. His design was derived from his namesake, Fafnir the wingless dragon from Norse mythology. He carried a giant red cannon on his arm with fangs on it.

Another was a blue armored female reploid, symbolizing her alignment with the Water and Ice elements. Her design was derived from that of the biblical sea monster, the Leviathan (which typically refers to any gargantuan sea creature). She had a hydro booster on the back of her head and heels and carried a red and yellow spear-trident weapon.

The third was a green armored male reploid, symbolizing his alignment with the Wind and Lightning elements. His design was derived from that of the Harpie, wind spirits from Ancient Greek mythology with bodies of eagles and heads of women. He had wings and purple laser swords.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that from left to right you're..." Marco looked to their left and looked at the pedestals their figurines used to stand on, "Fighting Fefnir, Fairly Leviathan, and Sage Harpuia."

"How the hell'd you know that?" Fefnir asked. "We don't even know who_ you_ are."

"I have a feeling that I'm getting tired of having to explain this," Marco said to himself.

Marco explained the whole Museum thing, _again_.

"So what you're saying is that we're on exhibit in a museum, and that we are the result of the exhibits of this museum coming to life?" Harpuia asked Marco after he had finished his explanation.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Marco asked. "Because you sound like-"

Leviathan shoved a pamphlet into Marco's mouth, "it's not a good idea to bring up the fact that Harpy over there sounds like a girl."

Marco spit the pamphlet out of his mouth and into the trash can. "Can we just focus here?"

"Nice marksmanship," Fefnir commented.

Marco sighed.

"Let's just charge into the rooms. Hit the enemy before they hit us. Then get to the next exhibit room and repeat," Marco said.

"Got it," Fefnir said. "But I'm not sure I can fight Copy X if we come across him. I mean he may be a copy and all, but I just don't think I could fight him."

"Copy X called you a homo," Leviathan said.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Fefnir shouted as he charged into the center room.

"I'm not related to him," Leviathan said.

"Me neither," Harpuia said.

Both of them obviously felt embarrassed at the fact that the "raving idiot" was their brother.

As the others left the lobby, Marco and Ceil went back into the room to grab a few weapons.

"I'll grab the sword," Marco said as he picked up Zero's sword from the display case.

"I'll grab the other weapons," Ciel said quickly grabbing Zero's other weapons.

Marco was just about to head to the "MegaMan Zero" room when something shiny caught his eye.

"Cool helmet," Marco said as he reached to pick up a refurbished helmet. It's design was derived from that of the Phantom of the Opera, the black and dark purple coloring showing that it's alignment was based the element of Darkness.

"Put me down this instant," the helmet spoke, as if it were possessed by some kind of spirit, "your hands are filthy."

"GAH!" Marco screamed as he put the helmet down on the pedestal and ran back with Ceil.

"You touched Phantom's helmet didn't you?" Ciel asked.

Marco nodded.

"Not a wise move," Ciel said, "the spirit of an emo ninja reploid possesses that helmet."

"What makes him emo?" Marco asked.

"He blew himself up during Zero's first campaign," Ciel said.

_Yep. He's emo if he offed himself like that_, Marco thought to himself.

* * *

Marco poked his head through the first room. He looked around when he suddenly heard a monkey screech.

He looked up and saw a white gold and red armored monkey with a flaming tail holding a long iron rod coming right at him.

Before Marco left his home, he had watched enough anime to know just what to do in this kind of situation.

He held the pointy end of the crowbar straight up on the ground and let the flaming monkey impale himself.

"It's okay," Marco said to seal, reassuring her he was safe. "The flaming monkey just impaled himself."

"Nice one kid," Leviathan complemented.

"So what now?" Fefnir asked.

"Like I said before," Marco said again, "we kill everything that attacks us, grab the key, then do the same thing in the next room."

"So what are we up against?" Ciel asked.

Marco pulled up a list of Zero's enemies from the first game.

**Anubis Necromancess, Asura Basura, Aztec Falcon, Blizzack Staggroff, Copy X, Golem, Guard Orotic, Hanumachine (killed by Marco's crowbar), Herculious Anchortus, Hittite Hottide, Maha Ganeshariff, Rainbow Devil**

"That's certainly a lot of enemies," Harpuiya said.

"We'll fight Anubis Necromancess first," Marco said.

* * *

Everyone came upon a blue and yellow anubis looking robot with an Egyptian staff. Surrounding him were undead versions of the Pantheons in the first room.

"I will not allow you to free Zero. I've waited too long for my revenge," Anubis demanded.

"Like I give a damn," Marco said, "stand aside or we'll have to kick your butt."

Suddenly Ceil screamed.

Marco turned around and saw her in the hands of a giant grey floating robot.

"You three handle Anubis," Marco said, "I've got Ciel."

"Well who died and made you leader?" Fefnir demanded.

"Then you be the leader!" Marco spat as he stabbed his sword into one of the robot's arms.

"Ugh, fine," Fefnir whined.

The three Neo Arcadian Generals (Fefnir, Leviathan, and Harpuia) fought Anubis Necromances and his zombie horde.

Meanwhile, Marco was fighting to save Ciel.

"Just how many times do I have to get kidnaped by a robot?" Ciel asked herself as Marco stabbed the sword through the Golem's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fefnir was fighting Anubis Necromancess.

"Why do you fight _for _Zero?" Anubis asked, "shouldn't you want to see him defeated at the hands of his enemies."

"No. I want him to be defeated by _my_ hands," Fefnir shouted as he punched another Pantheon Mummy in half. "And I'm not gonna let a weakling like _you_ stop me."

Fefnir brought out his other arm cannon to his left arm.

He slammed his right arm cannon into the ground and launched himself at Anubis over the zombie pantheons.

Then he used his right arm and incinerated Anubis Necromancess.

Anubis's body fell to the ground like a limp rag doll.

Marco came along suddenly and stabbed the crowbar back into the back of Anubis' head.

"They may have come to life, but they're_ still_ exhibits, so just stop them, don't destroy them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harpuia was fighting Aztec Falcon. Aztec Falcon was basically a white, green, and blue robotic falcon with lightning rod wings.

"Die you worthless cur!" Harpuia shouted as he used his Sonic Boom attack and sliced Aztec falcon into many tiny pieces.

Aztec Falcon fell to the ground in little pieces. His head, body, and arms were separated.

Marco came along and picked up the pieces.

"This is going to be a long night," Marco said. He put the leg piece back on the pedestal, then pulled out some adhesive from his pocket. "There, that should hold him until the morning."

"And what happens when it breaks?" Harpuia asked Marco.

"Eh... I'll blame it on the day guy," Marco said. _Hehe, that bastard Brad won't know what hit him. Hehehe._

Harpuia merely observed while Marco swished his hands like a madman. _Why do I always get stuck with the nuts?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Leviathan was fighting Blizzack Staggroff.

"W-w-w-why are you doing this?" Blizzack stuttered. Blizzack was basically a silver armored blue moose with antlers made of ice.

"Because," Leviathan answered.

"Because why?' Blizzack asked.

"Because."

"Because wh- GAK!"

Blizzack was cut off when Ciel wedged the Triple Rod in the back of his head.

"Dang Ciel, I never knew how ruthless you could be," Leviathan commented.

"Well, when you deal with crazy robots, you just have to be a little ruthless sometimes," Ciel said, pulling out the Triple Rod.

* * *

Maha Ganeshariff was busy dodging out of the way of Marco's "Crowbar of Justice". Maha was basically a turquoise and gold elephant with a round body.

"Back off human. My quarrel isn't with you," Maha said as he dodged another swipe.

"Oh yeah?" Marco said as he pushed him back a little more. He looked down and saw a thick rope stretch out from behind some of the exhibits.

Maha fell backwards when he tripped.

"Have a nice fall," Marco said.

After Maha fell flat on his back, Flonne and Etna crawled out from behind the exhibits.

"Thanks Flonne, Etna," Marco said.

"You're very welcome Marco," Flonne said.

"Taste my wrath! You pathetic pachyderm!" Laharl shouted as he punched Maha's face in.

"Ah, this is so much more fun then sitting in some lousy ol' exhibit all night," Etna said.

"You three can hang around if you want," Marco said. "Now give me a chance to find a plunger so that I can fix the elephant guy."

Flonne passed Marco a plunger from behind another exhibit. Marco then pushed the plunger down, then up and fixed the dent.

"Laharl, would you mind putting this thing back on top of the pedestal?" Marco asked. "Oh and if the answer is anything but "yes", I'll say the "L" word."

Laharl grumbled as he put Maha back on his pedestal.

* * *

Ciel and Leviathan squared off against Asura Basura. He was basically a yellw four armed humanoid holding three swords and a shield.

Both held his arms in place while Marco jabbed him in the face with the blunt end of his crowbar. "Well that was fairly easy."

"Tell me about it," Leviathan and Ciel said at the same time.

* * *

Everyone looked up and saw a giant eight headed robotic serpent coming down from the ceiling.

It had four pairs of heads, which were the colors orange, red, green, and blue.

"That's Guard Orotic!" Harpuia shouted.

"Don't worry," Marco said. "It's just one robot. Laharl and I could take him easy."

"Are you sure you don't want our help?" Leviathan asked.

"I'm sure. You guys take out the rest of the guys. But try to leave them in _one_ piece," Marco said, putting emphasis on "one". "I have to make sure they go on display first thing in the morning."

The four guardians, Ciel, and Flonnne and Etna left Marco and Laharl to take care of the eight headed robot.

"You _know _you don't stand a chance against this thing, right?" Laharl said.

"Yeah? Well I _may _as well try," Marco pulled out his crowbar. "Now throw me up!"

"What!?" Laharl demanded.

"Just do it!"

The eight headed robot floated down from on top of the ceiling. It's body rotated as it stretched it's red heads out.

The mouths opened, revealing giant flame throwers. They shot searing hot flames at Laharl and Marco.

"DAH!" Marco dodged behind another exhibit. Laharl merely punched the fire out of his way.

"Get out here you ninny," Laharl said as he grabbed Marco's collar and threw him up to the ceiling.

Marco flew through the air over the eight headed robot. He used the curved end of his crowbar and hooked it over a lighting fixture.

The eight heads roared as they all stretched apart from the main body and readied their attacks at Marco.

"Don't point those things at me!" Marco said as he swung helplessly through the air on his crowbar.

The giant eight headed robot was about to release his attacks when suddenly one of his eight heads was cut off.

Marco looked behind the robot and saw Laharl flying around, his cape had turned into a pair of wings.

"Face my wrath!" Laharl shouted. He flew to the other wall of the exhibition room and jumped off it. "WINGED SLAYER!"

Laharl flew straight through the eight headed robot, grabbed Marco, and landed on the ground.

Marco looked up and saw hairline cuts across the eight headed robot's body.

The entire thing fell apart with a loud crash.

"I'm going to need a lot more Industrial Strength Adhesive," Marco said as he looked down at the small bottle of adhesive he used to fix Aztec Falcon.

* * *

"Etna! What is that thing?" Flonne said as a giant tank shaped robot chased them.

"That's Hittite Hottide," Etna said, reading off a pamphlet that was laying on the ground. "Just keep running."

Hittite Hottide was basically a red tank shaped robot with two arms and a revolving barrel in the body section. The body section and arms had drills on them, and the back had treads and a manhole cover on it.

"Keep running Etna. I have an idea," Flonne said. She veered off to the right.

"Hey where are you going? Don't leave me on my own with this thing!" Etna said as she continued to run past the robot.

As Etna and the drill robot passed by, the Guardians and the reploids they were fighting shrugged their shoulders and continued fighting.

"Flonne! Get out here right now or else!" Etna said.

The drill robot had Etna cornered.

Etna sat in the corner as the robot was about to bear down on her.

Suddenly it stopped.

Etna slowly walked around it to the back. The lid on the back had been torn off.

As Etna crawled up to the top of the thing, a Pantheon started to crawl out.

Etna readied her spear as the Pantheon continued to come out.

Suddenly, the Pantheon was tossed over the edge of the tank and fell to the groung in a heap.

Flonne crawled out with a satisfied look on her face.

"What did you do?" Etna asked Flonne as she crawled out of the robot.

"Oh that's easy," Flonne said, "I just hit the pantheon with a frying pan I found and took control of the robot."

**

* * *

**

Fefnir was now fighting Rainbow Devil.

Rainbow devil was basically a pantheon head suspended in rainbow colored gelatin in the shape of a fat guy.

**Author's note: No offense intended on the use of the word "fat".**

Rainbow Devil began spinning his body, flinging bits of himself everywhere.

Fefnir dodged left and right trying not to get hit by this disgusting attack. "Hey watch it. I had my armor polished just yesterday."

The attack ended with the little pieces coming back into the Rainbow Devil.

"Oh now that's just gross!" Fefnir complained, like he was about to puke.

Suddenly the Rainbow Devil shot out a buff arm at Fefnir, knocking him off his feet.

Fefnir crashed through another pedestal, knocking over Aztec Falcon.

"DAMN IT FEFNIR!!!! I JUST FINISHED PUTTING THAT THING BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Boy, does he sound mad_, Fefnir thought to himself.

Rainbow Devil started bouncing around the room, its body had now transformed into a dragon head.

Fefnir dodged the attacks, trying not to get hit by the nasty goo.

* * *

"Hey! We missed one!" Etna said. She pointed to a red armored beetle with laser claws.

"Let's see. That's..." Marco looked at his InfoPad, "Herculious Anchortus."

"The others may have fallen easily, but I will not," Herculious declared.

Everyone just shrugged and beat the living stuffing out of him.

Ten minutes later, Marco fixed the dents and put Herculious back on his pedestal.

* * *

"Well that looks about it for the first exhibit," Ciel said. She picked up the first TetraKey.

"Just a feeling, aren't we forgetting someone?" Leviathan said.

"Yes you are."

Everyone turned around and saw a blue armored reploid with a red jewel in his helmet

"Copy X!" Ciel stepped back.

"So this is Copy X huh?" Marco asked. "I can see why he's a _copy_. He doesn't look like the original at all."

"I am not a copy. I am perfection. Mavericks will not be allowed to live," Copy X declared.

He brought his arms down to his sides and brought out white and gold colored armor on his arms, legs, chest, and head.

"Crud. I don't even remember _why _I created this freak," Ciel said. "I should never have built him in the first place."

"Prepare to meet your ends, Mavericks." Copy X shot out a powerful energy blast at Ciel.

"Get down!"

Marco dove over Ciel, taking the blast right to his back. He was sent flying into another wall.

"Marco!" Ciel shouted. She rushed over to him and helped him up. His back was badly burned from the attack.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Marco said. He forced himself up, but then fell back down again. "More importantly. How will I explain what happened to my uniform in the morning?"

"Glad you have time to crack jokes," Fefnir said, "BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING OUR BUTTS KICKED HERE!"

Marco and Ciel looked behind them and saw that Copy X was beating the tar out of the three Guardians and Laharl. Flonne and Etna were sitting on the sidelines for this battle.

Leviathan spun her trident around and released a giant ice dragon at Copy X.

Copy X changed his blue armor to red and launched a fireball. The dragon was melted and evaporated in one shot.

Harpuia launched a cyclone at Copy X.

Copy X changed his red armor to light blue. He shot a trident straight through the cyclone and hit Harpuia.

Fefnir readied his DoubleKnuckle Buster attack.

Copy X changed his light blue armor to green. He shot out a spark ball and stunned Fefnir.

"Don't think I'll go down as easily as the three stooges here!" Laharl shouted. He raised his arms and summoned a three pronged rune-circle in mid air. The three prongs unlatched and moved into the main rune, the main rune opened up summoning a giant flaming meteor.

Copy X returned to his normal blue armor and kicked the meteor in half. Then he kicked Laharl into another wall.

Copy X brough his arms down to his sides again.

His body released a whit light. His hands transformed into claws, giant wings grew on his back, and a halo of energy appeared around his head.

He shot a laser out of his eyes, knocking the three Guardians out.

"He's too powerful," Ciel said, "nothing we have can stop him."

"For crying out loud! Don't you have some kind of self-destruct code for him or something?" Marco complained.

"Well I'm sorry, but it never occurred to me that I'd have to destroy my own creation!" Ciel said.

Marco sighed, then turned to the "MegaMan Zero Gift Shop".

"Follow me Ciel," Marco said. "I think I may have a plan."

* * *

"At last, I have defeated all those who stood against me," Copy X gloated as he relished his victory. "Now nothing in the world of humans can stop me."

"Oh yeah? Well I beg to differ."

Copy X turned around. A figure was standing in front of a giant spotlight. The light was too bright to make out the figure's face.

The only thing that could be told about the figure was that he had long hair and had a split finned helmet.

"Zero! How did you get out of your containment cell?" Copy X demanded.

"Easy. I just busted out of the cage."

"Rrgh! You may have defeated me once! But I won't allow it to happen again!" Copy X said as he floated toward the figure.

The figure ran forward and bounced off of a round, black circle suspended over the ground.

The figure soared high into the air above Copy X.

Copy X tried to retaliate, but the fact that he had been defeated by this figure before paralyzed him with fear.

The figure brought out a Z-Saber.

Just as the figure was about to come down with his sword, the spotlight shut off. Revealing that "Zero" was actually Marco dressed up in a Zero helmet.

"What?" were the last words Copy X said before he was sliced in half straight down the middle.

Marco landed with a thud as Copy X hit the ground.

"Wow Marco," Leviathan said, "how'd you defeat Copy X like that?"

"Easy," Marco said. "I knew that Copy X_ feared_ Zero, and that the only reason he was able to fight all of you so easily was because _he_ thought Zero was locked up. So, I just borrowed a Zero helmet, and a Zero voice changer from the gift shop in the other room. The irrational fear and paranoia made that attack more decisive."

"But how did you jump that high?" Fefnir asked. "I thought only reploids could jump like that."

"Oh the jump?" Marco said. "Oh I just used an Extra Strength trampoline I found in the gift shop."

"Well I never expected Copy X to be defeated by a human," Harpuia said.

"Oh you're just cranky because Marco did what you couldn't," Leviathan said.

"Enough small chat," Laharl said. "Let's get going. We still have three more rooms to cover."

"Wait a minute," Marco said. "I need to return this stuff to the gift shop. I didn't pay for any of it. Oh and I need to grab some more Industrial Strength Adhesive."

Everyone else sweatdropped.

**To be continued in "When Reploids Attack! Pt 2"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Since the MegaMan Zero series goes on for four games, the "When Reploids Attack" Story Arc will be divided into four (possibly five, but that's not very likely) chapters. **

**I mean think about it, four games with more then eight bosses each, that would be way too much content for one chapter to hold. So I'll just divide it among this chapter and the other three (or four, although that isn't very likely).**


	4. When Reploids Attack! Pt 2

The first room had been cleared. The reploids were to some extent contained in their own exhibits.

"Alright guys, I've pulled up a list of the guys we'll be fighting next, so here it is," Marco said. Everyone hunched around him and the InfoPad.

**Burble Hekelot, Elpizo, Herculious Anchortus, Hyleg Ourobockle, Kuwagust Anchus, Mega Scorpia, Panther Flauclaws, Phoenix Magnion, Poler Kamrous**

"Alright, let's get in there and kick some reploid butt," Fefnir shouted. He charged headfirst into the second room.

"Didn't we already fight someone named Herculious Anchortus?" Marco asked Etna as they walked off.

"Don't look at me," Etna answered.

* * *

Marco and Etna paired up this time. They both walked into the room. Everyone else had split off into their own groups.

A shrill cry rung out through the air.

Marco looked up and screamed before a giant tongue wrapped it's way around Marco's neck and pulled him up to the ceiling. "GAK! Etna! I need a bit of help here!"

"What the-" Etna looked up as a round green armored frog descended from the ceiling on stretchy legs.

"You won't stop me," the giant toad said. "I am Burble Hekelot. And you won't stop me."

Marco was dangling by his neck on the tongue. He grabbed hold of the tongue above him to prevent him from being strangled.

"Hands off you freaky toad!" Etna shouted as she pulled out a long spear.

Burble launched a dozen missiles from his back, aimed at Etna.

Etna spun her spear like a baton, swatting the missiles away.

"What the-" Burble said, seeing Etna deflect his missiles. Suddenly he felt a tugging on his tongue.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Neck." Marco said. He grabbed Burble's tongue and gave it a good yank.

Burble's grip on the ceiling broke and he fell to the ground head first.

Burble righted himself. But when he looked up, he didn't like what he saw.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

A few seconds later, Burble's screaming was accompanied by the soothing sounds of rending metal.

* * *

Harpuia and Phoenix Magnion were dueling in the air above the exhibit. Phoenix Magnion was basically a red and orange armored phoenix robot with two tails.

"You can't defeat me, I will only rise again and again," Phoenix said. He launched a fireball at Harpuia. "Because I am a phoenix!"

Harpuia dodged the attacks, then threw an Anode and Cathode behind him.

When Phoenix flew between them, he was electrocuted with a powerful electric shock.

"GAAAH!!!!!!!!"

Phoenix Magnion fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Harpuia landed also, sheathing both swords. "You won't be rising from the flames this time Phoenix Magnion."

Phoenix took to the air again. "I don't think so, Sage Harpuia." Ha launched out his legs, trapping Harpuia.

Phoenix spread his wings, calling forth four blue holographic images. The holographic images formed into those of Vile, Agile, Bit, and Colonel.

**Author's note: Vile, Agile, Bit, and Colonel are all bosses in the MegaMan X series (which took place before the Zero series).**

The four images attacked Harpuia consecutively. Vile, Agile, and Colonel attacked with swords. Bit attacked with a hammer.

Harpuia grunted as he fell backwards.

"Now is the end," Phoenix said as he flew forward.

Right before he reached Harpuia, his tails hit a snag.

He looked back and saw a white clothed blonde girl with a bow in her hands. Two arrows were wedged in the openings of his tails and the floor. "What trickery is this-"

He turned toward Harpuia who was now in the air above him.

"Thunder Cyclone!" Harpuia shouted as he crossed his two swords together.

An electrified cyclone struck Phoenix Magnion, shorting out the electrical circuits in his brain.

Harpuia dusted off his shoulders. "Thanks Flonne."

"You're welcome Harpuia," Flonne said as she smiled.

* * *

Laharl was fighting against a giant green and yellow armored scorpion.

"I demand you stop chasing me this instant!" Laharl commanded as the scorpion chased him around the exhibit.

Mega Scorpia shot it's tail forward.

Laharl dodged the attack, but the attack left a hole in the floor.

After the scorpion walked past the hole and continued chasing Laharl, Marco came along and threw a plate of metal on the floor and welded the hole shut. "I'll let the day guy take the fall for _this_ one."

The scorpion continued to chase Laharl through the museum.

"Damn it! If only I were able to destroy this thing, I wouldn't be in this mess," Laharl said as he turned around another exhibit. "There's got to be a way to stop this thing without completely destroying it."

Suddenly a lightbulb went on above his head. "That's it."

Laharl threw the lightbulb above his head onto the top of the scorpion's head.

The scorpion over-reacted to the lightbulb being there and stung itself in the head.

It collapsed instantly.

"Glad that's over," Laharl said. He dusted his hands off and began to walk away.

"Be sure to clean up your mess Laharl," Flonne shouted from across the room.

"Oh come on!" Laharl whined.

"Don't make me say the words!" Flonne said.

"Fine." Laharl grumbled as he dragged the giant scorpion back onto it's pedestal.

* * *

Fefnir walked into a refrigerated part of the exhibit.

"W-w-w-w- What's with this place?" Fefnir asked himself.

A large white and blue armored polar bear robot walked behind Fefnir.

The giant robot tapped Fefnir's shoulder.

"UWAHHHHH!!!!!" Fefnir screamed as he turned around and saw the giant robot standing above him.

Meanwhile with Ciel and Leviathan.

"Where do you think Fefnir is?" Ciel asked.

Suddenly there was a large explosion.

"By the sound of it," Leviathan said as she looked toward a smoking area in the exhibit, "I'd say he just blew up Poler Kamrous and her exhibit."

Marco just sighed as he put up bright yellow "WARNING" tape around the entrance to the exhibit. "I'm not cleaning this up. I'll let the day guy get it."

* * *

Ciel and Leviathan were walking around the exhibit looking for the second TetraKey.

"I can't seem to find it," Ciel said. "Who's left anyway."

Leviathan nudged Ciel's shoulder.

"Uh, Ciel, do you have a problem with _snakes_?"

"No. Why?"

"Because a giant green armored one is about to eat you."

Ciel looked up and saw a giant green armored snake ready to eat her.

"What the-" Ciel said as she jumped out of the way.

"I have you at last," a purple snake style reploid said as it undulated out of the Altoloid (the giant green snake).

"Wait. Who are you?" Leviathan asked, not knowing who the giant snake guy was.

"I am Hyleg Ourobockle," the purple snake reploid answered, "and _you_ are my prey."

"Woohoo! This is fun!"

Leviathan and Hyleg turned around and saw Ciel riding the giant green snake, rodeo style.

"What on earth is she doing-" Hyleg said angrily, "that's _my_ snake!"

"Your fight's with me," Leviathan said as she pulled out her trident.

"Bring it on," Hyleg said. He jumped into the air and transformed. His lower body segment formed a giant snake tail and his arms retracted into the body.

Hyleg slithered toward Leviathan.

Leviathan dodged the attack and launched an ice dragon at Hyleg.

Hyled turned around and screamed as the ice dragon bore down on him.

Hyleg crawled out of the pile of ice just in time to see Ciel riding on the giant snake right towards him. "Oh shi-"

Hyleg was flattened instantly.

"I wonder how Marco is gonna fix _this_ exhibit?" Leviathan asked as Ciel dismounted the giant snake.

"I'll use an air pump," Marco said carrying a bike pump under his arm, "just like in the cartoons."

Marco stuck the hose in Hyleg's mouth and started pumping.

* * *

Fefnir was crawling out from under the yellow tape of the exhibit he just blew up.

Fefnir coughed out some smoke. "I don't do well with surprises. They make me jumpy."

As he was saying that, a black panther reploid was creeping in the shadows behind Fefnir.

Before the panter reploid was about to attack Fefnir, Tarzan's swinging-on-a-vine-cry rung out through the air.

"AH-AHHHH-AHHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Marco suddenly swung down on the Chain Rod (like Tarzan) and smashed right into Panther Flauclaws. "Oof!"

Fefnir looked behind him and didn't see a thing.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Marco got up from the floor rubbing his head. "Ow!"

Panther Flauclaws got up too. "Ugh! What hit me?"

Marco screamed and hit Panther upside the head with his crowbar.

* * *

Marco and Harpuia swapped partners halfway though the exhibit, leaving Marco with Flonne.

"So Marco, how're things going?" Flonne asked..

Marco sighed. "Not to well."

"Really? Well what's wrong?" Flonne asked.

Right above them, two beetle style reploids crawled across the ceiling.

"Well, it's about this girl," Marco said.

The two beetle reploids above them followed them.

"Who is she?" Flonne asked.

"She's the admittance desk girl," Marco said. "She's one of the few employees at this museum that doesn't treat me like slightly-more-intelligent pond scum."

"What's the problem then?" Flonne asked. "She doesn't treat you poorly."

Marco sighed again. "It has to do with this one guy. He's a real pain in the-" Marco turned to his left and remembered he was talking with an angel. "Derriere."

"Could you explain why?" Flonne asked.

The two beetle reploids floated down from the ceiling.

"The day manager, Brad, always has his "Elitist Skank Brigade" keep me and Ashley separate. So I never get to talk to her," Marco said.

"Huh, that's a shame," Flonne said. "I wish I could help, but I have to stay as an 'exhibit' during the day. So I can't help you."

"It's okay," Brad said, "I'll look into the whole museum-exhibits-coming-to-life thing, and see if it's only at night when you guys come to life."

Suddenly, both beetle reploids jumped down from the ceiling. One was a red armored Hercules beetle, and one was a blue armored Stag beetle.

"Herculious Anchortus!" Marco stated pointing to the red guy, "didn't we defeat you already?"

"I come back in the second game. So sue me," Herculious said.

"You may have beaten my older brother last time when you ganged up on him," the blue Stag beetle said, "but now the two of you are on your own, and stand no chance of defeating the great Herculious Anchortus, and I the mighty Kuwagust Anchus."

Marco and Flonne sweatdropped. "Uh..."

"How many more times do we have to fight you?" Marco asked Herculious.

"You won't have to fight us after this-" Herculious said, "because you won't live to see another day."

Suddenly Kuwagust began spinning his mandibles around, summoning a powerful gust of wind.

Marco and Flonne were blown back by the powerful gust of wind.

Harpuia flew in and caught Flonne. Etna caught Marco's shirt on the end of her spear.

"What the-" Herculious said as Laharl and the other Guardians showed up.

"Why the hell if Fefnir covered in soot?" Laharl asked Leviathan.

"He blew himself up," Leviathan said jokingly.

"Hey where's Ciel?" Marco asked as Etna pulled the spear out of his shirt.

"She went to get the second TetraKey," Etna answered.

"Enough talk. Let's fight!" Fefnir shouted as he charged at Herculious.

"Oh crap," the two beetle brothers said as Marco, the Guardians, Flonne, Etna, and Laharl came down on top of them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

Ten minutes passed. The two beetle reploids were defeated and put back on top of their pedestals.

"For life-sized replicas, they sure are light," Laharl said as he put Herculious back on his stand.

"That's because you can lift up to an excess of several tons," Etna stated.

Marco hung his head. _I'd better get more health insurance if this keeps up._

"Who's left here anyway?" Harpuia asked Marco.

Marco looked down at his InfoPad. "It says there's a guy named... Elpizo."

"Elpizo!" Harpuia shouted, "I still owe him a beating from the brainwashing."

"Well here's your chance."

Everyone turned around and saw a pink clothed reploid with blonde hair in strands.

"Are you gay?" Marco asked as he looked at the reploid.

"NO I'M NOT GAY!" Elpizo shouted. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?"

"Because you wear pink and your hair's all girly," Leviathan retorted.

Marco noticed something behind Elpizo.

"Ciel!" Marco said as he noticed that Ciel was in fact tied up behind Elpizo. "You pervert!"

"I'm not perverted!" Elpizo said.

"Then why'd you tie up Ciel?" Marco asked. He was buying Flonne and Etna enough time to get Ciel into a safer area.

"Because she tried to free Zero!" Elpizo said, "I can't allow him to defeat me again."

"Well if your fight was a contest of manliness, I bet Zero had you beat," Leviathan said.

"Rrrgh!" Elpizo was fuming.

At the same time, Flonne and Etna had managed to carry off Ciel.

Marco signaled Harpuia that Ciel was out of the line of fire. Harpuia nodded.

"Attack!" Harpuia shouted. He jumped into the air and transformed into a giant green and grey armored winged aircraft. It took to the air and flew right at Elpizo.

"Finally some action!" Fefnir shouted. He transformed into a giant orange armored tank with four barrels in the shape of dragon heads. The four barrels shot out fireballs at Elpizo.

"Let's go!" Leviathan said. She transformed into a giant blue and white armored manta ray-submarine combo with torpedo launchers.

Leviathan's Armed Phenomenon form fell to the ground. "Crud. This form's only good in the water."

Marco and Laharl sweatdropped.

"Don't think I wasn't prepared!" Elpizo said. He pulled a dark ball of energy out of his pocket and absorbed it into his body.

White armor formed around his body, and his eyes became those of malevolence.

He took his beam saber and sliced into Harpuia's left wing.

Harpuia fell to the ground with a thud.

Elpizo was left open to Fefnir's Armed Phenomena attack. The fireballs hit him hard, sending him back to the ground.

Elpizo growled as Leviathan (now returned to her normal form) sliced downward with her trident.

He dodged out of the way of the attack and ran for Marco.

He grabbed Marco's collar and hung him in front of him. "You fire at me, and the human takes the hit. What do you say to that?"

The three guardians growled at the fact that they had to deal with a hostage situation.

"Don't worry about me," Marco said. "I'll be alright. NOW ATTACK!"

"But we might end up hitting you!" Flonne said.

"Relax. Today ain't my day to die," Marco said. "Now do it!"

The three guardians attacked Elpizo without hesitation. Fefnir launched his fireballs, Harpuia fired electrified tornadoes, Leviathan shot out her ice dragons, Laharl threw a purple ball of dark energy, Etna threw her spear, and Flonne fired off a Sacred Arrow.

Elpizo smugly hung Marco in front of him to take the attacks. "Fool! You ready to die?"

"Like I said before, today ain't my day to die," Marco said. _Glad I watched that episode of Yu Yu Hakusho._

He slipped out of his jacket and rolled out of the way of the attacks.

"Oh crap," Elpizo said as all the attacks hit him square in the chest. Half of his armor was taken out in the attack.

Marco dusted himself off as the dust cleared. "See. I told you today wasn't my day to die."

Ciel smacked Marco across the face. Everyone else cringed. "What on earth is wrong with you? You could've gotten yourself killed back there!"

Marco rubbed his cheek. Ciel's hand had left a big red mark. _Dang, now I know how she survived four games. _Marco rubbed his cheek some more. _I'll definitely be feeling this in the morning._

"Let's get going," Harpuia said. "We only have a few hours to free Zero before the enemy reploids start spilling out into the other parts of the museum."

Everyone walked off to the MegeMan Zero 3 exhibit.

_Yep. I'll definitely need more health insurance_, Marco thought to himself as he followed the others out.

He looked toward the exhibit one last time and saw that it was a wreck. He sighed deeply. "I'll call in the Prinnies to clean this mess up. I'm just not in the mood."

**To be continued in "When Reploids Attack! Pt 3"**


	5. When Reploids Attack! Pt 3

**Well this chapter turned out to be a pretty long one. Sorry if it takes a while to read this. **

**I didn't realize how long it was until I uploaded it to the document manager.**

**Anyway, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

Marco and the others entered the second-to-last exhibit. As with the previous two, Marco pulled up a list of the enemies they'd have to face.

**Blazin' Flizard, Childre Inarabbita, Crea & Prea, Cubit Foxtar, Deathtanz Mantisk, Glacier le Cactank, Hellbat Schilt, Omega, Tretista Kelverian, Volteel Biblio **

"Hm, so now it's ten guys this time," Laharl commented as he stood out of the huddle.

"Lets go guys," Ciel said, "after this there's only one more TetraKey before we can free Zero."

The others walked away, but for some reason Marco chose to stay behind for a moment.

He removed his thumb from a corner of the screen on the InfoPad. He had been hiding another name under it. Out of the view of the others, more specifically the three guardians. _This can't be right. He's supposed to be dead. Still, I shouldn't overlook this either. I guess I'll just have to hope worse won't come to worse._

"Marco. You coming?" Ciel asked.

"I'm coming," Marco said. He hid the InfoPad in his pocket. _I wonder if I'm doing the right thing by not telling the others. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it._

* * *

For his own reasons, Marco decided to venture into the exhibit on his own, apart from having another person (reploid, angel, demon, whatever) "hold his hand" through the whole thing.

Marco turned to his left and saw two pedestals placed next to each other.

**Baby Elves: Crea and Prea**

Marco looked up and saw that the containers for the "Baby Elves" were empty.

"Hmmm. What to do?" Marco said to himself. "I can probably handle the two baby elves by myself and save the others the trouble. But first I have to _find_ them."

Suddenly, two balls of light appeared behind Marco. One was blue (Crea), and one was Red (Prea), they both had baby faces and looked like they had curtains wrapped over them.

Crea started releasing blue dust spores from within itself.

Marco couldn't get out of the way in time as the spores stuck to his body.

"W- What the!" Marco said as he tried to walk, "I can barely move an inch!"

Then Prea charged its lasers and shot them at Marco.

"Eep," Marco said as he tried to move out of the way.

At the last moment, Marco managed to tilt his head to the right and avoid a fatal attack.

When Marco was able to move again, he took the opportunity to hide behind the pedestal.

"C'mon. I've gotta think of something," Marco said. Suddenly a lightbulb went off over his head.

He reached up to pluck the lightbulb out of the air.

"DAMN IT!" Marco shouted when his hand passed right through it. "Why did _this_ one have to be imaginary?"

The two baby elves had Marco cornered._ C'mon. Think think think._

The baby elves charged at Marco, so he had to act quickly.

Marco scooped the two baby elves in a nearby jar. Don't ask why there was one there.

Marco spun around and held the jar above his head with his left hand. At the same time he hummed, "duh na na naaaaaa!" (Sound familiar anyone?)

"You captured the two baby elves in a jar."

Marco turned around and saw Flonne standing next to another pedestal.

Marco looked to the jar, then back at Flonne. "Didn't it ever occur to you that you could've _helped_ me out at any time?"

"It did. But I wanted to watch you grow as a person," Flonne said with a smile on her face.

Marco sighed. "Next time I'll bring a crash helmet."

Suddenly Ciel rode by on two giant robot dogies.

Marco shouted out, "Ciel! Don't break anything!"

* * *

Leviathan was walking on her own through the exhibit. She'd be able to handle pretty much anything on her own.

"So. We meet again, Fairy Leviathan."

Leviathan turned around and saw a tall black and purple bat style reploid floating in the air.

"Hellbat Shilt," Leviathan stared her opponent down, her trident ready. "It's been a while."

"Don't think I'm the same as I was back then," Hellbat said opening his wings, "my power is even greater."

From his wings, Hellbat released mini-bats and balls of electricity at Leviathan.

Leviathan's body turned into water upon the impact, which caught Hellbat by surprise. "What the-"

Leviathan took the opportunity to attack him from behind with her trident.

"How'd you do that?" Hellbat asked when he hit the ground.

"It's called the Mizu Bushin no Jutsu," Leviathan said, "or in other words the Water Clone Technique."

"What! I thought only Foxtar knew _those_ techniques!"

"Well she's not the _only_ one then," Leviathan said as she swung her trident.

Hellbat dodged the attack and sent more mini-bats at Leviathan.

Leviathan twirled her trident in front of her and launched Ice Shuuriken.

While some of the mini-bats and Ice Shuuriken countered each other, both Leviathan and Hellbat took the brunt of each other's attacks.

"Damn. How can you be so powerful out of the water?" Hellbat demanded.

"Don't forget," Leviathan told Hellbat, "even out of water, I'm still _his_ daughter."

"Hmph. Very well," Hellbat said as he floated into the air and opened his wings, "you shall share _his_ fate as well."

Hellbat flapped his wings, sending out spark balls at Leviathan.

Leviathan used the hydro boosters mounted on the back of her head to launch herself off the ground. "Hiyaah!"

"What the-" Hellbat uttered before Leviathan sliced him in half straight down the middle.

* * *

Fefnir also stood on his own in the exhibit. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

A small blue and white armored rabbit reploid hopped out from behind a cardboard cutout of Zero using the Recoil Rods.

"So you know where I am, you big meanie," the small rabbit said in a small childish voice.

"Childre Inarabbita," Fefnir smirked, "been a long time since I've kicked _your_ butt."

"You big meanie. Don't underestimate me because of my size," Childre said.

Large icicles grew from the sides of his head where his ears were. He flipped and launched a giant icicle at Fefnir.

"Hmph. I won't even need to use _both_ my arms." Fefnir noted.

He jumped on top of the icicle, jumped off of it, and came down on top of Childre. "RAHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FU-" Childre uttered before Fefnir chopped him in half with a single punch.

* * *

Harpuia had chosen to protect Ciel during that exhibit, since he noticed that as a human she could only do _so_ much.

Harpuia remained vigilant of his and Ciels surroundings.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harpuia caught a bit of movement.

He kept quiet and kept walking forward, as to not let his enemy know he was onto it.

Ciel walked a little closer to Harpuia.

"Harpuia. Did you hear something?" Ciel asked.

"No, I have not," Harpuia said, trying to maintain his cover.

Harpuia's ears caught heavy breathing. He grabbed Ciel and boosted out of the way in time to avoid getting stomped on by a giant reploid.

Harpuia and Ciel both turned to face their enemy.

The reploid was a humongous beast style reploid with two extra heads mounted on the shoulders, clad in black and grey armor.

"RUAARHHH!!!"

"Tretista Kelverian," Harpuia started, "long time no see."

"Roaar!" Tretista responded. "You will be an insect under my heel."

The two heads on Tretista's shoulders jumped out of the barrels that were mounted in his body and transformed into large robot dogs.

"Sick him!" Tretista demanded.

The two robot dogs charged at Harpuia and Ciel.

Harpuia repelled the first one with his sword attacks.

Ciel turned around and ran around the exhibition room, the large mechanical dogie in tow.

Harpuia crossed his blades and tried to hold the large dog back.

Suddenly, Tretista dropped down behind him and slammed Harpuia into a wall.

Tretista Kelverian stood over Harpuia as he relished his victory.

"Hahaha. You don't stand a chance against my power," Tretista said.

"Woohoo!"

Harpuia and Tretista both turned around and saw Ciel riding on Triesta's robot dogies like a rodeo girl.

"What the-" Tretista started to say.

Harpuia quickly took the opportunity to attack Tretista from behind. Tretista fell to his knees.

"Urgh! You can't stop me that-" Tretista said before he noticed his two robot dogies heading right towards him. He squeaked out, "easily."

Tretista was trampled by his two robot dogies, which left him in a daze.

Ciel took another lap around the exhibition room, which caught the attention of everything that was still moving.

"Ciel! Don't break anything!" Marco shouted from his position at the entrance to the exhibition room. He was holding a jar with two lights in it.

Tretista pulled a large metal pipe out of nowhere and bent it into a 90 degree angle.

"Where do you keep that thing?" Harpuia asked.

"I'll never tell," Tretista stated. He threw the pipe at Harpuia.

"Ha! You missed," Harpuia said.

Suddenly the same pipe came back and hit him on the back like a boomerang.

"What the heck?" Harpuia said.

Tretista started laughing at Harpuia. "You can't stop me."

Harpuia's eyes narrowed. "Don't think I can't."

Harpuia pulled a pink rubber band out of nowhere and shot it in Tretista's left eye.

"Ouch. DAMNIT!" Tretista said covering his left eye. "Where'd you even get that thing?"

"Uh... My pocket," Harpuia said bluntly.

Ciel made another charge at Tretista. This time she had the dogies jump on top of Tretista before they continued running.

Tretista was trampled into the floor.

"Ouch," Harpuia said as he watched Tretista being trampled into the floor. He raised the both of his swords and sliced Tretista's head into little pieces, effectively ending him.

* * *

Marco, now teamed up with Flonne, ventured into the exhibit together.

The two of them noticed something slinking along the floor.

A dark blue and light blue armored eel style reploid was slithering between pedestals in the exhibit.

The eel reploid righted himself and confronted Marco and Flonne.

"Greetings fools. I am Volteel Biblio," the eel style reploid said.

Marco and Flonne noticed that Volteel had two really long tails.

They grinned at each other and jumped on Volteel.

"What're you doing. Wait stop. STOOOOOP!"

Five minutes later, Volteel was tied up like a cow in a rodeo.

"What're you doing to me," Volteel demanded. "Release me at once."

Marco smashed Volteel's head in with his trusty crowbar.

"I'll get the glue," Flonne said happily as she ran to find some more industrial strength adhesive.

* * *

Laharl and Etna paired up to fight whoever it was they ran into.

Their question was soon answered. A giant blue and green armored cactus style reploid came down above them. His body was covered in small spikes, like you'd find on a cactus.

"Finally there's something I can punch!" Laharl said as he punched Cactank in the stomach.

The attack barely did a thing.

Glacier used the bulk of his body weight to repel Laharl's attack.

"You fools can't stop me," Glacier le Cactank said.

He swung his arms to the sides. "Hyouro no Jutsu!"

The ground rumbled, then giant pillars of ice punched through the floor.

"Move it!" Etna said as she grabbed Laharl's cape and dragged him along.

Laharl gagged as Etna pulling the cape strangled him. "Damnit Etna! Let me go!"

"Okay," Etna said as she let Laharl's cape go.

The next moment, Laharl was taken into the Hyouro no Jutsu. He was effectively frozen in a thick block of ice.

"Haha. I've got you now," Cactank said. He took the time to admire how his target had gotten frozen.

Laharl's hand started glowing. Suddenly the ice around it started to melt.

Cacktank caught on and started to run away. He was taken up in the explosion. "UWOH!"

"THAT'S IT! NOW I'M PISSED!" Laharl shouted. "GET READY TO DIE!"

"Oh boy," Glacier said as Laharl started beating the living daylights out of him.

Etna on the other hand, just sat on a bench and ate pudding while Laharl did all the dirty work.

"Ah. Nothing quite works up an appetite like watching others do your work for you," Etna said as she took another spoonful of pudding.

* * *

Fefnir walked into a part of the exhibit on his own. He paced forward, taking care not to knock anything over.

"Alright Sodom, Gomorah," Fefnir spoke to his two giant arm cannons, "don't worry, you'll get to shoot something _real_ soon."

**Author's Note:  
****Fefnir's weapons, Sodom and Gomorah, are named after the two biblical cities that were incinerated by a mighty rain of fire and brimstone.**

Just behind Fefnir, a tall, skinny, green figure lurked behind him.

It was a green armored mantis style reploid with giant scythes. AKA, Deathtanz Mantisk.

Deathtanz swung his right scythe at Fefnir's head.

"Oh look, a penny." Fefnir bent down to pick it up, dodging Deathtanz's attack.

Deathtanz growled at himself.

"Hey wait a minute, this isn't a penny. It's just a bronze button."

Fefnir tossed the bronze button behind him.

It hit Deathtanz right in the eye.

"Man, I've been here for ten minutes and I haven't gotten to punch anything yet," Fefnir moaned. "Rrgh. It makes me so angry, I just makes me want to punch something."

Fefnir angrily turned around and punched Deathtanz in the stomach.

* * *

Flonne was returning from the desk at the entrance to the Mega Man Zero exhibit with some more industrial strength adhesive.

"Marco. I've got the glue," Flonne said, passing Marco the bottle.

"Thank you Flonne," Marco said taking the bottle, "now I can actually start on some of the repairs here."

Suddenly, a skinny green armored mantis style reploid came flying right at them.

Marco plucked Flonne out of the way just before she got hit by the large green projectile.

The mantis style reploid groaned.

"What is that?" Flonne asked.

Marco smashed it's face with his crowbar.

"Now it's dead," Marco said.

He twirled his crowbar like a cane to show off.

The only difference, it slipped from his grip and flew off into the distance.

"Oops," Marco said as the crowbar flew off into the distance.

There was a loud clang.

"Ow. What the hell?"

Just before that was said, Marco covered Flonne's ears.

**What do you expect, Flonne's an angel for Pete's sake.**

A red armored frilled lizard style reploid came walking up to Flonne and Marco. He had Marco's crowbar in his hand.

"Alright. Who's the one who threw this?" the lizard style reploid demanded.

Flonne remained silent.

"Fefnir did it," Marco said bluntly.

The lizard style reploid dropped the crowbar and went to hunt down the red armored guardian.

The next moment there was an explosion.

"That should keep the red stooge busy for a while," Marco said.

"That lizard guy didn't seem like a stooge," Flonne said innocently.

"I was talking about Fefnir," Marco said.

* * *

Marco, Ciel, the three guardians, and the Disgaea trio all assembled at the center of the exhibit.

"Alright guys, we've taken care of seven enemies so far," Marco said. He looked down at his info pad. "That just leaves... Cubit Foxtar and... Omega."

"How very observant of you. Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The room was suddenly filled with a thick veil of mist.

"Who's doing this?" Etna demanded.

A faintly visible silhouette appeared within the mist.

"I am the tactician of the Weil Numbers. Cubit Foxtar."

Cubit Foxtar appeared to be an orange armored fox style reploid.

"I'll start by taking out the one who was most responsible for my defeat," Cubit said. Her eyes glowed with malice as she pointed to Ciel. "Soul Launcher!"

Nine flaming spheres flew right at Ciel.

Marco acted instinctively before Ciel could get hit.

"Ugh!"

"Ciel!" Flonne screamed as Ciel took the hit.

The other's grouped around Ciel, but were surprised to see what they found. "Marco?!"

Marco coughed a few drops of blood out. "Is Ciel okay?"

"I am. But how'd you do that?" Ciel asked. She was now where Marco was positioned before.

"I used the Kawamiri no Jutsu," Marco said. "I learned it from a blonde kid in an orange outfit who taught it to me after I met Laharl, Etna, and Flonne."

"What the- Where'd _you_ learn that kind of technique?" Cubit demanded.

"Alright everyone! Attack!" Ciel ordered.

Marco tried to stand up, but was hindered again by the burn mark he got from Copy X. "Damn, that injury is acting up again."

Ciel and Flonne bent down to help Marco up.

"You're too injured to fight. Just sit here for now," Flonne said.

"Well Marco, I guess that's another one I owe you," Ciel said.

"Yeah yeah," Marco said exasperated. _Great, now I've got another set of burn marks to hide. Oh well, what doesn't kill me will eventually make me stronger. _"Ouch!"

* * *

The three guardians and Laharl fought against Cubit Foxtar.

"Uh guys, I have a bit of a problem with hitting girls," Fefnir admitted shamefully.

"I don't!" Laharl said.

He flew straight at Cubit Foxtar and knocked her down with a flaming fist attack.

Cubit hit the ground with a thud. "Ouch! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady?"

"Let's finish this quickly!" Harpuia said.

"Overlord's Wrath!"

"Tempest Gale!"

"Ice Serpent!"

Cubit Foxtar's nine flaming battle units absorbed the full force of all the attacks.

"Fools, I've already analyzed your fighting techniques. There's no way you can defeat me," Cubit declared.

"Damn. She's right," Harpuia said, "if she knows our fighting techniques, then we'll have a tough time with her."

"Then let me handle her. You guys grab the TetraKey and free Zero."

The three guardians gasped as a familiar silhouette descended from the darkness.

He wore a white and black mask, reminiscent to the Phantom of the Opera. His armor was black and purple, symbolizing his elemental alignment with darkness. On his waist he carried a katana.

"Phantom? Is that really you?" Leviathan said.

Phantom nodded. "Yes. Now you four stand back. I'll handle Cubit Foxtar."

"Alright," Fefnir said, "just don't die on us again."

The four left to grab the TetraKey.

"Fools. Don't think I'll let you get away!" Cubit said.

She dashed after them, but was cut off by Phantom.

"You're not going anywhere," Phantom said as he drew his sword. "Your battle is with me."

Cubit chuckled to herself. "Very well. I've always wanted to fight the leader of the Cutting Shadow Squadron."

Phantom and Cubit both faced off against each other.

Each readied their weapons as they entered their Duel Stances.

The air around hung with the thick aroma of focus.

Then. It was over in an instant.

Cubit lay on the ground defeated, her arms and mobile combat units were sliced in half.

"How. How is this possible. You're supposed to be obsolete," Cubit moaned as the last breaths left her body.

Phantom stood over the remains of his fallen opponent.

_My siblings. I leave the rest, up to you._

Phantom turned away from Cubit.

Then his body faded away into the ether.

* * *

The three guardians and Laharl all returned to where Marco was placed. Ciel and Flonne were tending to his injuries. Etna was Flonne and Ciel's errand girl, so at least she made herself useful.

"How's he doing?" Leviathan asked Ciel.

"He'll be fine," Ciel said. "I just think he shouldn't be in anymore fights. Humans weren't designed to fight reploids."

Marco had bandages placed on his back and abdomen. "After this is all over, I'll be spending the next few night shifts here."

"Hey by the way, I have to ask you something," Fefnir said.

"Uh. Sure, what is it?" Marco asked.

"We just saw Phantom a while ago, but we all know he died during Zero's first campaign. So how was he here now?" Fefnir asked.

Marco sighed. "The Phantom you saw. He wasn't really there. He was a ghost, a phantom."

"So what you're saying is," Harpuia said, "is that he won't be able to come back to us."

Marco shook his head.

Suddenly there was a loud growling noise.

Everyone turned around and saw a giant white and black armored reploid with detached arms and a giant sword with three prongs on the end. A purple crest sat on his head and arced down his back.

"I'm guessing that's Omega," Marco said.

Fefnir and Leviathan glared at Omega.

"I'm guessing those two aren't happy to see him?" Ciel asked.

"I would figure so," Harpuia said as he drew his twin swords, "they still owe him a beating from last time."

Fefnir and Leviathan both charged at Omega.

Fefnir launched his fireballs while Leviathan sliced at him with her trident.

Omega quickly dispatched the attacks with his sword, then swatted the two guardians away.

"Dang it," Fefnir cursed, "how can I still be so weak?"

"Yeah. We aren't doing any better than the last time we faced him," Leviathan added.

"Then it's time that I step in," Harpuia said.

He jumped at the ceiling, then launched himself back down at Omega.

Omega growled, then brought his sword.

Harpuia struck hold with both blades. However Omega was still able to overpower him.

"Oh for Pete's sakes, you aren't even doing it right!" Laharl complained.

He charged his Overlord's Wrath, then flung it at Omega.

Omega slashed it in half, but was caught off guard as Laharl shot right at him.

Laharl cut Omega's sword hand (his right hand) in two. It hit the floor with a loud thud.

Omega growled angrily.

"Uh oh. I think you made him angry," Ciel said.

"C'mon Marco," Flonne said as she and Ciel grabbed her shoulders, "we need to get you out of harms way."

Omega held his one good arm out at his side. Dark energy suddenly began to pour out of his body.

A bright light began to shine out from Omega's body. His body bathed in a bright silhouette.

Omega's body grew to bigger and more tremendous heights. His prescense seemed to fill the exhibit.

The light cleared.

And the whole thing about "Omega's presence filling the exhibit"?

It was literal.

Omega was now so large that he filled the entrance to that exhibition room. He was now a giant white armored reploid. His right half was red armored and had a giant sword. His left half was blue and had a giant arm cannon that would put the one on the death star to shame.

"Uh. Guys. I don't think he can move," Marco said.

"Won't he just break through the ceiling or something?" Laharl asked.

"Nah," Marco said. "This place was designed to withstand an earthquake, and has the capability to support it's own weight a hundred times over per square yard. That guy," Marco gestured to the now enormous Omega, "isn't going anywhere."

"So uh. What are we supposed to do?" Leviathan asked.

"Just pick at him until he dies," Marco said. "I mean it isn't like he'll transform again or anything."

Right after Marco said that, Omega began to transform again.

Marco covered Flonne's ears. "Oh fuck. I spoke too soon."

Omega's body changed in an unexpected way.

Instead of it getting bigger, it got smaller.

The light cleared. It was... ZERO?

"Marco, that isn't Zero. That's Omega's true form," Ciel told him.

Marco sighed. "I won't even ask why they look the same."

"Well what are you guys just standing around for?" Laharl asked. "Let's send this guy back to the scrap heap!"

Laharl was the first to attack. He launched an Overlord's Wrath, then attacked with his sword.

Omega knocked Laharl's first attack out of the way, then knocked his sword out of the way.

"What the!" Laharl said.

Omega elbowed Laharl in the stomach, then kicked him to the other end of the exhibit.

"My turn!" Leviathan shouted.

She used her hydro boosters to launch herself at Omega.

She summoned an ice dragon, riding it like a surf board. Then she spun her trident at Omega.

Omega smashed the dragon into tiny ice cubes, punched her in the stomach, then sent her to the other end of the exhibit, right into Laharl right as _he _was getting up.

Fefnir launched a barrage of fireballs into the air, then rushed Omega with his knuckle buster attack.

Omega sliced the fireballs in half with his sword, then backhanded Fefnir in the face.

Fefnir flew right into Laharl just as Leviathan got up.

"Damn it!" Laharl shouted.

Marco, Ciel, Flonne, and Etna all sweatdropped.

"It looks like I'll have to finish this!" Harpuia said.

He rushed right at Omega, swinging his swords so fast they broke the sound barrier.

Omega countered every attack, head butted Harpuia, then blasted him to the other end of the exhibit with his buster.

Just as Fefnir got off Laharl, Harpuia slammed right into him.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Laharl started.

Marco covered Flonne's ears as Laharl started a long rant of profanity that, if I had written down, would make this story an M-Rated.

"We've thrown our best attacks at him and they were all useless," Ciel said sorrowfully.

She held Marco, Flonne, and Etna closer to her. "This may very well be the end."

A lightbulb went off above Marco's head. He reached up for it, but then covered Flonne's ears as he said "DAMNIT!"

Omega's presence loomed over them.

"There's only one thing we haven't tried yet," Marco said.

Marco ran up to Omega.

"No Marco! Don't be a hero!" Ciel screamed as Marco ran toward the being who was probably a million times more powerful than him.

"Take this!" Marco shouted.

CLANG!

CRUNCH!

Marco hobbled back to the others. "Ow! I broke my foot!"

Marco was hopping on one leg, holding his right foot.

When Laharl and the three guardians returned, they came back to see a defeated Omega lying on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Laharl asked.

Marco uncovered Flonne's ears. "I broke my foot."

Laharl, Harpuia, and Fefnir all cringed.

"Man that's gotta hurt!" Fefnir stated.

"Omega's been defeated and Ciel has the third TetraKey. Let's get to the last room," Marco said.

Ciel and Flonne helped Marco up as he hobbled to the next room.

At that moment, Phantom appeared before the three guardians.

"Phantom? You're alive!" Fefnir said.

"This is great. We can be the four guardians again!" Leviathan said excitedly.

Phantom shook his head. "I only exist as a phantom," he quickly corrected himself, "I meanghost. I can't leave this place. You three will have to continue without me."

"Well have you even tried to leave?" Harpuia asked.

"Yes, I have," Phantom said exasperated.

"What happened when you tried?" Fefnir asked.

Phantom sighed.

He ran to the exit.

Midway through, he walked right through Marco. Marco squirmed all over.

Phantom was at the exit when an invisible barrier suddenly bounced him back. "That's what happens."

"So you can't come with us?" Leviathan asked.

"No," Phantom said. "Now go. Your friends need you."

The three guardians sadly left their brother behind.

"Alright guys. Once we clear this last room and get Zero free, we'll be done here," Marco said.

The group left for the final room. Not knowing what was waiting for them.

At least not until Marco pulled up a list of them again.

**To be continued in "When Reploids Attack! Pt 4"**

* * *

**Author's note:  
****For those of you who have been wondering why Marco goes through the trouble of repairing the reploids they fight. It's because, come morning, if the exhibits were completely destroyed, Marco would have to answer for it. That's why he's going through the trouble of fixing them, and since they ARE robots, he just has to put the pieces back together. **

**P.S.  
I've been on vacation in Florida for the past week before this one, so I wasn't able to get this finished _last_ week.**


	6. When Reploids Attack! Pt 4

**For those of you who've asked. The "When Reploids Attack!" story arc will end with this chapter, so here's the final part.**

* * *

Marco, with Ciel and Flonne's help, hobbled to the final exhibit.

Marco, Ciel, Laharl, Flonne, and Etna had all entered the last exhibit. Whereas the three guardians had yet to enter.

"C'mon guys, let's go kick some butt!" Fefnir excitedly said before he rushed for the exhibit.

Before Fefnir could enter the exhibit, he bounced off an invisible force field.

"What the? What happened?" Leviathan asked as Harpuia lifted Fefnir off the ground.

Marco looked down into his InfoPad for a possible answer.

He looked for a minute and found a quote from one of the creators of Mega Man Zero.

"_The reason the Guardians aren't in Mega Man Zero 4 is because they died shielding Zero from the explosion in MegaMan Zero 3."_

Marco's stomach sank. "You guys probably shouldn't see why. You'll just have to wait back here."

Fefnir whined that he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. The other two Guardians left without saying a word, dragging Fefnir with them as they went.

Marco knew that the last exhibit would probably be a hell-hole since their manpower (and girlpower) had been cut nearly in half.

"Alright guys, we're almost to the end. Let's finish this quickly so we can go home," Marco said.

He pulled up the final list of enemies they'd have to face.

**Carnage Force O, Doctor Weil, Fenri Lunaedge, Heat Genblem, Hell the Giant, Mino Magnust, Noble Mandragoro, Pegasolta Eclair, Popla Cockapetri, Sol Titanion, Tech Kraken**

"Ugh. That's a really long list," Laharl whined.

"Just shut up, finish it, and we'll be done here," Etna said.

"Let's face it," Marco said, "the five of us here can't take on this many guys, and only one or two of us can _actually_ fight. If Zero were here now we'd stand a fighting chance."

"I think I may have an idea," Ciel said.

"We're all ears," Marco said.

"All we have to do is get the last TetraKey, free Zero, and then finish these guys off once and for all," Ciel said.

"It's a little risky," Marco said, "but it's all we've got to go on."

* * *

Ciel, Flonne, and Etna stayed outside the exhibit. Laharl and Marco ventured deep into enemy territory.

"Remind me again. _Why _am I doing this?" Laharl asked.

Marco used the crowbar to support himself like a krutch. "Because if I don't I'll say the 'L' word."

"Damn," Laharl muttered under his breath.

The two walked further into the exhibit. Then they came upon what they were looking for.

"There it is. The last TetraKey," Marco said as he reached for it.

"KUKYAAA! Don't even think about it!"

The two of them turned around and saw a small red, yellow, and black reploid that was based off of a cockatrice.

**Author's Note:**

**A cockatrice is the result of when a chicken egg is hatched by a frog. (Mythical creature)**

Marco inched his hand a bit closer.

"HEY! I just said don't touch it!" the little reploid said.

"Marco. Who the hell is this shrimp?" Laharl demanded.

"It looks like shorty over here is Popla Cocapetri," Marco said.

"Why you- You've got some nerve calling me short!" Popla said.

He spread his wings, revealing three lenses. One on his belly and each wing.

"I will solidify you!"

Bright flashes of light issued from the lenses on his wings. Marco and Laharl shielded their eyes.

A second later, they opened their eyes, nothing had changed.

"What the- My Time Stopper should've stopped you in your tracks!" Popla said.

"Maybe it doesn't help that we AREN'T REPLOIDS!" Marco said.

"Say wha-" Popla said dumbfounded.

Marco reached for the key, picked it up, then stashed it in his pocket.

A dark gleam flashed in Laharl's eyes. "Hey Marco, look! A giant lizard!"

"Where?" Marco said as he looked away. There was a loud crunch of rending metal. "There's no lizard there."

"Oops. My mistake," Laharl said. He pushed a pile of pressed metal behind one of the pedestals.

"What was that?" Marco asked.

"Nothing," Laharl innocently said. Since he had _some_ human blood, he was able to fool Marco.

* * *

A few minutes later, Laharl and Marco returned from the exhibit.

"Here goes," Marco said as he inserted the final TetraKey.

There was a hissing of air as the glass tube rose.

The red reploid fell to the ground with a thud.

"Um. Isn't he supposed to be turned on or something?" Flonne asked.

"Hey wait a second. Where's Ciel?" Marco asked as he looked around.

"Ahhhh!"

Marco turned around and saw Ciel being carried away by a large blue armored robotic hand.

At that moment, Zero woke up and got to his feet. "Where's Ciel?"

"She got taken away by the giant robot," Flonne answered.

Marco handed Zero his Z Saber.

"I'm going in," Zero said as he rushed into the room.

"C'mon. Let's follow him," Marco said as he and the others rushed after Zero.

* * *

Since Zero's top running speed is just above peak athletic average, he was able to catch up with Carnage Force O the fastest.

"I've found you! Where's Ciel?" Zero demanded.

Carnage Force O turned around. He was a giant blue armored humanoid mechaniloid that stood above fifty feet tall. "She is not here."

"Then where is she?" Zero demanded.

Carnage Force shot out one of his fists at Zero.

Zero backstepped out of the way. "If that's the way you want to do it. Fine, here goes."

Zero leapt onto Carnage Force's left arm and ran up it's length to his shoulder.

Carnage Force turned his head 90 degrees to the right and fired round lasers at Zero from his forehead.

Zero hopped off his shoulder and down to the ground. "Crap. I don't have my Shield Boomerang with me."

"Here! Catch!"

Zero's hand caught the Shield Boomerang. Apparently someone had tossed it to him.

Zero smirked. "Okay. _Now_ this is getting good."

Zero charged at Carnage Force again.

Carnage force launched a dozen missiles out of the launchers on his back and at Zero.

Zero sliced the first missile in two. "Heh. Too easy."

Zero continued to run toward Carnage Force, slicing missiles in half along the way.

Carnage Force launched _both_ fists at Zero.

Zero placed his hand on Carnage Force's fist, stopping it in it's tracks.

Carnage Force's eyes widened as Zero threw both fists over his shoulders and ran up his right shoulder.

Carnage Force launched more lasers from his forehead at Zero.

"Predictable," Zero said as he threw up his Boomerang Shield and reflected the shots.

After the lasers all bounced off the shield, the Shield Boomerang began to glow.

"Take this! Shield Sweep!"

**Author's Note:**

**Shield Sweep is one of the EX skills available in Mega Man Zero 3, upon defeating Anubis Necromances V (the fifth).**

Zero brought his right hand back and sent the Shield Boomerang flying up Carnage Force's shoulder, like a bowling ball.

The Shield Boomerang flew off Carnage Force's shoulder and into the distance.

"I have you now!" Carnage Force said as he charged another laser strike.

Before he could launch the lasers, the Shield Boomerang came back and slammed into the right side of his head.

"What the?" Carnage force said as he raised his right hand to remove the obstruction.

"You're dead!"

Carnage Force turned his attention to Zero, who was coming RIGHT at him.

"Zero Knuckle!"

Zero landed on Carnage Force's face.

He slammed his right fist through the laser barrel on his forehead, making a large gaping hole. He reached in and grabbed onto something.

Carnage Force reached up and grabbed Zero and tried to pull him off.

_That's right big guy. Just a little more_, Zero thought to himself.

Carnage Force was finally able to rip Zero off of his face.

Zero smirked. "Hey big guy. I think you lost something."

Zero raised his right hand, revealing that Carnage Force had ripped Zero off his face while he was holding into his Primary Control Chip.

Carnage Force's eyes widened before they went dark.

Carnage Force began to tip forward, with Zero still in his grip.

"Oh crap!" Zero said as he tried to squirm free.

Suddenly, Laharl and Marco showed up.

Laharl punched Carnage Force in the face while Marco slammed both Recoil Rods into the backs of his legs.

Instead of falling forward, Carnage Force was sent falling backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Zero sliced Carnage Force's hand in half and got out of his grip. "Thanks kid. I owe you one."

"Well I'm calling it in _now_," Marco said. "Flonne and Etna are handling some of the weaker members of the Einherjar Eight Warriors, so _we_ need to handle some of the stronger ones."

"Got it," Zero said. He and Marco shook hands.

However, since Zero can lift around a few tons, he nearly broke Marco's hand while shaking it.

"Oops," Zero said as Marco shook his hand to get it to work again.

* * *

Flonne and Etna had snuck up on one of the Einherjar Eight Warriors. This one was a green and purple armored plant style reploid with a split drill for legs.

"C'mon Etna. Let's go," Flonne said as she inched forward.

"Hold it girl," Etna said as she pulled Flonne back behind the pedestal. "If we're doing this, we're doing it my way."

Flonne yielded to Etna's "request".

Noble Mandragoro tip toed around the exhibit. Her feet made tiny sounds like the dropping of a needle onto a cold metal floor.

Behind a pedestal, Flonne whistled loudly.

Noble caught that and turned around.

Etna came up from behind and swung her giant hammer down at her, but Noble walked out of the way, and Etna almost lost her balance, trying to keep her hammer from hitting the ground.

Noble turned around. "Who's there!?"

She found nothing. "Oh well. I guess I'll just keep-"

Noble was somehow unable to move her left leg.

She looked down and saw that it was stuck with a large glob of what looked like industrial strength adhesive.

"What the!" Noble said.

"Now! Get her!" Etna shouted.

Etna and Flonne jumped out from behind a pedestal and begged Noble Mandragoro.

"Hey! What's going on?" Noble demanded.

"Oh you'll see," Etna said. A twinge of malevolence shone in her eyes.

"I don't like that look in your eye," Flonne said.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Etna said. "Now help me lift this thing."

"Don't you DARE put that in the garbage chute!" Marco shouted from far away.

"Damn! How'd he know what I was thinking?" Etna asked herself. "Fine. We'll do it your way Flonne."

Flonne pulled Etna's giant hammer out of nowhere, then smashed Noble Mandragoro's head with it. Noble's head made a loud crunch.

"Huh?! I could've done that!" Etna complained.

"Then why didn't you?" Flonne asked happily.

Etna just glared at Flonne with killer intent.

* * *

For the duration of this adventure, Marco and Laharl had to work together on this. One, because Marco could barely fight due to injuries. Two, because Laharl didn't want to have to do all the work.

"Aoooooo...!"

Suddenly, a large blue armored wolf style reploid with ice blades on his arms. "Can you keep up with me?"

Suddenly, he leaped into the air, sending a giant ice shockwave at Marco and Laharl.

Laharl brought up his cape for a shield for the two of them. "Alright! Who is this guy?"

"That's Fenri Lunaedge," Marco said. "He's very fast so be careful."

Marco looked up and saw nobody there. "Where'd you go?"

"Take this! Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl shouted as he threw a giant fireball at Lunaedge.

"Uyaa!" Lunaedge shouted as he sliced the fireball in half. "Yahoo!" he howled as he charged Laharl with is ice blades.

Laharl parried the attack and sliced Lunaedge's tail off.

"Dya!" Fenri howled.

"Ha! Take that!" Laharl shouted.

Fenri growled. "Slice him apart, fangs!"

Fenri leaped into the air, creating ice clones beneath him. "Guao!"

Ten clones of ice sliced at Laharl, barely turning him into confetti.

"Dang it Marco! Help me out here!" Laharl shouted as he parried another attack.

"Here catch!" Marco shouted.

Marco threw his crowbar through the air to Laharl.

However he didn't catch it.

"OW! DAMN IT!" Laharl shouted as the crowbar hit him in the head. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Laharl threw the crowbar like a javelin at Marco.

Marco covered his face expecting the crowbar break his face, however something unexpected happened.

Fenri chose_ that_ moment to jump in front of Laharl.

"You're pretty good-" Fenri said. Before he was interrupted by the crowbar flying through his face. "Gah!"

He fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Zero continued to search for Ciel. "Where is she?"

Suddenly, a giant shadow loomed over him.

He turned around, shock to see that he was confronted by a giant yellow, purple, and black armored humanoid mechaniloid with wrecking ball arms.

"It's you! You are Zero!"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Zero asked the robot.

Hell the Giant suddenly slammed both arms into the ground, sending a shockwave at Zero.

"Uwah!" Zero said as he rolled out of the way of the attack.

Zero quickly drew his Z Saber, leapt off of one of Hell's arms, and wedged his sword between the giant mechaniloid's eyes. "Take that!"

Hell raised his arms to smash Zero with his wrecking ball arms.

Just as he was about to get hit, he dismounted off Hell's face, letting Hell smash his own face in with his wrecking ball arms.

* * *

Etna and Flonne had just finished off Noble Mandragoro. They looked for another reploid they'd be able to defeat, saving the others from having to do it.

"Okay! Who's next!" Etna shouted as she swung her giant hammer around.

"Etna. I don't think it's a good idea to make our presence known like that," Flonne said, hiding behind another pedestal.

"Oh come on Flonne, what's the worst that could happen?" Etna asked.

Suddenly, a large white armored horse style reploid with yellow wings and glowing lightning javelin arms came down and nearly impaled Etna.

"I warned you," Flonne said.

"Just shut up and help me fight!" Etna complained as she parried another javelin thrust.

"Prepare to die filthy creature!" Pegasolta declared as he shot out energy blades at Etna.

Etna dodged out of the way of the attack. "What's the big idea?"

"Filthy creatures like you don't deserve to remain in my presence," Pegasolta said.

_That's it, just a little more_, Flonne thought to herself as she readied a bow and arrow.

"Prepare to die!" Pegasolta said as he thrust his javelin arm at Etna.

Suddenly a yellow arrow wedged itself into Pegasolta's back.

"What trickery is this?" Pegasolta demanded as he tried in vain to remove the arrow.

"Now Etna!" Flonne shouted. She had hopped off the ground and onto a pedestal.

"What's going on?" Pegasolta demanded.

Suddenly Etna slammed a bucket of water over his head. "Fire in the hole!" she shouted as she jumped on top of another pedestal and hung on behind it.

"No... this cannot be..." Pegasolta said as the water hit his lightning javelins and short circuited him.

Pegasolta's eyes blew out before he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Okay Flonne. It's safe to come out now," Etna said as she raised her head from behind the pedestal.

"No way. I'm not taking any chances," Flonne said as she continued to hide behind the pedestal.

* * *

Zero had just finished off Hell the Giant. He continued his search for Ciel.

"Isn't that so predictable?"

Zero turned around to face an orange armored butterfly style reploid with pink and blue flaming wings.

"Sol Titanion! I don't have time for this! Where's Ciel!" Zero demanded.

"She's not here. And soon you won't be either," Titanion said.

She placed her arms forward and launched a giant fireball at Zero.

Zero parried the attack, but forgot about the flaming butterflies that came out at the explosion.

"Ugh!" Zero grunted as a few of them grazed his shoulders.

"Hehe! You don't stand a chance!" Sol Titanion said as she raised her arms above her head, preparing another attack.

Before she could complete the attack, Zero Dash Jumped up to her ans sliced her in half down the middle.

"If an enemy appears before me," Zero said sheathing his sword. "I terminate them. Plain and simple."

* * *

Marco and Laharl continued through the exhibit.

"I don't know about you, but I cant' take much more of this shit," Marco said as he fell against a pedestal.

"Then stay there. I'll handle the next guy," Laharl said as he continued through the exhibit.

Suddenly, a giant Minotaur style reploid dropped down from the ceiling.

"Uooooo..." Mino Magnus roared as his giant battle ax flew into his hand.

"Crap. Why'd a giant bull headed guy have to show up _just_ as I said that?" Laharl whined.

"Bad karma," Marco said as he took a seat. Clearly his injuries were getting to him.

"Crap. I'll just end this quickly!" Laharl said as he swung his sword at Mino Magnus.

Mino met Laharl's sword with his own battle ax.

Though their sizes were different, their strength was equal.

"Damn!" Laharl muttered as he was unable to push forward.

"Nbooooo..." Mino grunted as his tiny brain realized that his strength and the child's were equal.

"Just throw a fireball at him or something," Marco said from his seat.

"Fine! Just so it'll shut you up!" Laharl shouted as he readied his Overlord's Wrath and threw it at Mino.

Mino's arms and legs suddenly split apart from his main body section and flew in different directions.

"What?" Laharl said as Mino dodged his attack.

"He uses electromagnetic fields to do that," Marco said.

Mino pulled himself back together.

"I'll get an EMP generator or something working!" Marco said as he limped off in another direction. "That should stop him cold."

"Well hurry it up!" Laharl demanded.

Ten minutes later.

Marco showed up with what looked like a futuristic remote control with a big red button on the front.

"There's no need to fear. Marco is here," Marco said as he held up the device.

"Thanks for nothing! You've left me hanging out here for ten minutes!" Laharl said as Mino slammed him into the floor.

"I'm taking care of this," Marco said as he pushed the red button down.

Nothing happened.

"Damn it! I bet James Bond never had these problems!" Marco said as he continued to pound the button.

Then it finally started to work.

The device started to release an energy wave that collided with Mino Magnus' body.

Suddenly, Mino Magnus' arms and legs fell from his body and landed on the floor.

"Now to take out his _teeny tiny _processing chip," Marco said ominously as he took a screw driver and opened Mino's head like a walnut.

Three minutes later, Marco had pulled out a_ teeny tiny _processing chip and pocketed it.

"There. That's finished," Marco said as he and Laharl walked off.

* * *

Etna and Flonne tiptoed through the exhibit.

"Hey Flonne. How many more quys do we have to fight?" Etna asked.

"If the others handle their fair share, then _we_ should only have to fight one more guy," Flonne answered.

Suddenly a giant green and red armored turtle style reploid dropped down from the ceiling.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," they both said.

"Fire Breath!" Heat Genblem roared.

His head retreated into his shell and started shooting out jets of flame.

"Aah!" Etna and Flonne screamed as they ducked for cover.

Flonne readied her bow and arrow. Etna pulled out a pink cell phone and started making a call.

"Forward!" Heat shouted as he lumbered forward.

"Take this!" Flonne said as she hopped out from behind her pedestal. "SACRED ARROW!"

Flonne released a golden arrow at Heat Genblem.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Heat said.

He turned his back to Flonne. Her sacred arrow bounced harmlessly off his back.

"What!" Flonne screamed as she hid behind another pedestal.

"Don't worry Flonne! I'll back you up!" Etna said as she hung up her cell phone. "You ready guys?"

"You got it dood!"

Flonne and Heat looked up to see a dozen prinnys dressed in leather helmets and flight goggles flying through the air.

"Prinny Raid!" Etna commanded, pointing at Heat.

"Alrighty dood! Let's do this!" one of the prinnies said as they spiraled downward at heat.

"Fall back!" Heat screamed as he tried to lumber away.

The flying prinny squad came down hard on top of Heat Genblem.

When the smoke cleared, Heat Genblem was filled with holes and dents.

"There. That was easy," Etna said as she pocketed her cell phone.

* * *

Zero walked a little more through the exhibit. His guard was never dropped. Not even for a second.

Suddenly, Zero felt a presence that he had not felt for a long time.

"Tech Kraken. We meet again," Zero said as he turned to face his foe.

Tech Kraken was a tall blue armored squid style reploid with ice javelin arms.

"Ah. Zero. It's been a while," Tech said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to save my friend," Zero said. He drew his Z Saber. "Do you plan to stand in my way?"

"No. I do not," Tech said as he took a seat on his own pedestal.

"Then why are you here?" Zero asked.

"To tell you that I wish to fight no longer," Tech said. "I failed to avenge Phantom's soul the first time. Why bother a second try when I'll just get myself killed?"

Zero sheathed his Z Saber. "So you don't want to fight?"

"Yes. All I want to do is enjoy the peace and quiet," Tech said. "For a while at least."

Zero pondered his adversary's actions. "Then can you tell me where Weil is?"

"Down that way. Take a right. You can't miss it." Tech pointed down the exhibit to the back.

"Alright. Thanks," Zero said as he walked off.

"Oh Zero. One last thing," Tech added before Zero left ear shot.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"If you fail to save your friend. But Weil doesn't kill you," Tech said trailing off. "I will," he said as he readied his ice javelin arms.

"Hm. Very well," Zero said as he walked off.

* * *

Everyone had finally come back together. Ready to face Weil.

Zero greeted Laharl and the others. Marco let Laharl move on ahead, knowing if Laharl stayed with him the whole time he'd be slowed down.

"So. You have finally come."

Everyone (minus Marco) looked up to see an old man in a black and red robe. His arms and chest were covered in white armor. His head was inside an orange cylinder of orange liquid.

"Where's Ciel?" Zero demanded.

"She's right here," Weil said. He gestured to a rope hanging from the ceiling. Ciel tied to the end.

"But it won't matter. Once I am free of the wretched place, she shall be a most excellent slave in helping me rule this world."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Zero said as he and the other's drew their weapons.

"As I expected from a hero..." Weil said. He floated into the air and summoned a giant white and yellow armored sword. "Prepare to experience awe!"

Pieces of the sword broke apart and attached themselves to Weil's body.

"Guy's I don't know if I can willingly fight a human," Flonne said as her bow wavered.

"He stopped being human long ago," Zero said. Reassuring his friend.

"Wrong! Despite my appearance, I'm still human!" Weil demanded.

"Yeah right!" Zero said. "You're just using that lie to hide the fact that you know what you're doing is wrong."

"Wrong? Right? Humans don't know the meaning of the word!" Weil said. "Not only do they harm their planet and destroy everything around them. But they continue to harm their own kind too."

The four heroes didn't know what to say to that.

"The human race is a virus that must be eradicated! And only I can rule the new world! A world without evolution! Without light!" Weil preached.

Zero and Laharl charged at Weil. Blades drawn.

"Fuhahahahaha!" Weil laughed as he merely used his giant clawed hands to catch the blades.

While Weil was preoccupied fighting the others, Marco took the opportunity to use the cherry picker (placed there to replace lightbulbs) to raise himself to the ceiling and free Ciel.

"Hey Ciel! Wake up!" Marco said as he shook Ciel awake.

It didn't work.

"C'mon! This is no time to be sleeping! This is an emergency!" Marco said again.

He started to smack Ciel's cheek to get her to wake up, but was met with a powerful smack to _his_ face.

"Ow!" Marco said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"You're not supposed to smack a lady like that!" Ciel said.

"No time for that! We have to stop this guy before he escapes!" Marco said.

Back to Zero and the others.

"Wallow in despair!" Weil said as he launched holographic spheres at the four heroes.

The spheres turned into the eight reploids from the Mega Man Zero 3 game.

Blazin' Flizard launched a flamethrower attack.

Cubit Foxtar used Soul Launcher.

Hellbat Schilt launched spark balls from his wings.

Childre Inarabbita launched ice daggers from his ears.

Deathtanz Mantisk threw his blade arms.

Tretista Kelverian dropped down on top of them.

Glacier le Cactank swung his spike ball arms.

Lastly, Volteel Biblio electrified the floor around them.

The four heroes took the full brunt of the attacks. They weren't able to dodge any of them.

"You see! You have no hope of defeating me!" Weil said as he loomed over the four heroes.

"You haven't won yet!"

Weil turned to see Marco holding his crowbar. The crowbar showed evidence of overuse, since it had been used to smash a lot of stuff.

"An just who do you think you are?" Weil demanded.

"I'm the guy that's going to kick you butt that's who!" Marco said.

"Oh really now! And how do you plan to do that?" Weil asked. "If Zero and his horde of demons and angels couldn't defeat me, then what hope do you have?"

"I know for a fact that your ultimate weapon, the Ragnaroc is a cheap trick," Marco said.

"Marco! What're you doing?" Zero asked him.

"Very well then! If you won't surrender, then I'll just have to destroy you all with the Ragnaroc!" Weil said. "Ragnaroc! Come to me!"

He raised his hand to the ceiling. The Ragnaroc began to float down.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the Ragnaroc!" Weil uttered.

"Marco! What were you thinking?" Zero demanded. "He's going to use the Ragnaroc on us at point-blank range."

"Heh. I'm not scared," Marco said.

"Oh. And why's that?" Weil asked.

Marco chuckled to himself. "Because your Rangnaroc-"

"IS ONLY ONE, ONE MILLIONTH SCALE!"

Weil's face contorted. "WHAT?!"

Weil turned around to see that the Ragnaroc wasn't the giant space weapon that he had remembered, but was barely larger then a meeting room desk.

"How can this be? My ultimate weapon! Ruined!" Weil uttered.

At that moment, Marco threw his crowbar like a javelin at Weil's back.

The crowbar found home, lodging itself in the lower back of his onboard battery unit.

"Now Ciel!" Marco said.

Suddenly Ciel came running through the exhibit.

"Zero! Hammer throw!" Ciel said.

Zero caught her by the wrists, swung her around, and then threw her at Weil, still gazing upon his downsized doomsday weapon.

Ciel caught hold of the crowbar, and used her own weight to rip it down.

"GAAAAAAH!" Weil screamed as his main internal power source was torn out of him.

Weil fell to the ground with a loud thud. The pieces of the armored sword fell off as he himself died.

Ciel. She landed on Marco.

But don't worry, Ciel didn't get hurt.

Marco on the other hand. _Not_ so lucky. "Oh well. At least I don't have to listen to that bastard talk anymore."

* * *

Zero and Ciel were now reunited in the lobby.

"Marco. Thank you," Ciel said holding Marco's hands. "If not for you, I probably wouldn't have been able to free Zero."

Marco cringed. He would need to get his injuries treated as soon as possible. "You're welcome."

"I can't thank you enough for helping Ciel," Zero said. "I'm glad Weil was finally put to an end."

"Yeah well," Marco said. "I kind of _had_ to do it."

"So what will you do now?" Ciel asked. "Most of the exhibit is destroyed. What will happen to _you_?"

Marco chuckled a little to himself. "Don't worry. I've got it all taken care of."

Suddenly, a large number of prinnies marched into the Zero exhibit and spread out to the other rooms.

"They'll get this place fixed up in no time," Marco said.

Marco walked down the hall.

"Well I'm going back to my room. I guess I'll see you later."

**When Reploids Attack! Story arc, END**

* * *

**Here's the end of this story arc. Sorry for the long wait, I've had a full plate lately. **

**Oh and if the quality of this chapter is a bit lacking compared to the previous ones, it's because I was getting a little tired of the whole "cartoon violence against animal themed reploids" thing, and I just wanted to move on with this story.**


	7. Cosplay!

It was morning the night after Marco's little adventure in the Zero section.

He had suffered two burns, a broken foot, and probably some mental trauma that would require therapy in ten to twenty years.

"**Screw that! I'm fine!"**

But... You'd be surprised to how medical treatment works in the year 2084.

Since he was the night guy, he had received a Healing Unit for his room. It's basically like the ones you see in video games all the time. It healed him in ten seconds.

Anyway. Marco's broken foot was fixed, and his burns were treated.

As for the exhibit, the prinnies had taken care of it, so it looked like nothing had happened.

And besides, if anything broke, it was the Day Guy's problem. Hehehe.

The scorched uniform, was thrown away, and replaced with one of the many copies of the same uniform he had in his closet.

* * *

Anyway. It was now morning in the AniMuseum.

Marco's body reacted differently to sleep then with most. He only needed_ six_ hours of sleep a day instead of the standard eight or nine.

Although he still liked his coffee. Dark like always.

* * *

It was the morning breakfast rush, employees only, and as usual, Marco had his place in the back of the line.

Nothing uneventful happened. Except for the breakfast-serving-robot nearly spilling coffee in his lap.

As usual too, he sat at the back of the cafeteria alone.

Nobody would sit with him, lest they incur Brad Saurus' wrath.

Brad, was the head of the day shift security force, and he had the most leverage around there, but not enough that he could do _whatever_ he wanted _whenever_ he wanted.

Since the museum owner was in the museum most of the time, Brad had to use his harem to do his dirty work.

Marco and his friend Stan Drummer dubbed them the "Elitist Skank Brigade", although sometimes they swap out "skank" for "cult".

The Elitist Skank Brigade consisted of pretty much every teenage girl that worked at the AniMuseum.

The only girl that _wasn't_ a part of that group was the admittance desk girl, Ashley Staller.

She was a nice quiet girl with red hair, blue eyes, and liked to read a lot. Mostly manga and fanfiction. For some reason, her face would turn as red as her hair whenever Marco walked by. I wonder why that is?

* * *

Anyway, back to breakfast.

"Yo Marco. How's it hanging?" Marco's friend, Stan Drummer asked.

Stan Drummer was a relative to the museum owner, and therefore had one of the more _cushy_ jobs. He was a museum greeter, which only covered the early morning shift, and after that he had free reign to go wherever he wanted. He liked to play the drums and was surprisingly adept at the electric guitar.

Marco did the knuckle-thing that people do when they meet up with their buddy.

"I'm doing fine Stan," Marco said as he took a sip of his black coffee.

Stan took a look at Marco's face. "Ah. I see _you're_ in better spirits. What happened?"

Marco put down his coffee mug. It was black with his name on the side in gold print.

"Something good happened a while back. And I'm pretty satisfied."

Stan took a bit out of his chili dog, which he always seemed to have on hand. "So. Who was she?"

Marco gagged on his coffee and did a spit-take. There was nobody else at the table, so it was all good. "You perv! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?" Stan asked, finishing his chili dog.

Marco finished his coffee. "I mean, circumstances have caused me to enjoy my job a bit more."

Meanwhile, the Elitist Skank Brigade was plotting something.

"There he is," one of the girls said. "You guys know the drill. _Trip_ in front of him and spill your food on him. We've got other's ready to laugh at him."

Three other girls agreed.

A few minutes later, four girls walked up to Marco and Stan.

"Hey boys. Mind if we sit with you?" one of the girls asked.

Stan poked Marco in the ribs. "What do you know. You finally catch a lucky break?"

The four girls faltered. "Oops!" they all said as they tripped, spilling their food in Marco's direction.

Brad looked on, ready to get everyone started laughing.

However Marco did something nobody saw coming.

I the split second before the trays of food hit Marco, he kicked the two table legs closest to the girls out from under the table and brought the whole thing up as a shield.

Since Marco's pancakes and Stan's chili dogs were on their side of the table, and the swinging of the table served as a fulcrum, the food flew out and spilled all over the four girls while stoping the Elitist Skank Brigade's plan from succeding.

"EEEEEK!" they all screamed as they ran away.

Marco nonchalantly put the two table legs back under the table and wiped off the cafeteria food that had hit the table.

"Woah!" Stan said astonished. "Dude that was awesome! How'd you do that?"

Stan followed Marco as he went to refill his coffee. "Remember that episode of Naruto, Gotta See, Gotta Know: Kakashi Sensei's True Face?"

"Yes..." Stan said, not knowing where Marco was going with this.

"I just did the same thing Kakashi Hatake did," he took a sip of his coffee. "However since the table legs were taller, I had to kick them out first."

Brad was sitting at his table, grinding down his teeth. _Damn! How'd he do that?_

* * *

It was after the early morning shift, and Marco and Stan were wandering around the museum looking for something to do.

"Hey Marco. I want to show you something I finally convinced my uncle to install," Stan said, dragging his friend to the lobby to the museum.

"What are you talking about?" Marco said. "All_ I_ see are a pair of large plasma screen TVs being hung from the _ceiling_."

"But this is gonna be cool," Stan said. "People can bring in any footage they have of videogame, cartoon, or anime moments, send them to us, and if we use them on this. They get money."

"But why are there two TVs?"

"Because. One TV shows the clip that was submitted. The other shows the anime moment that it resembles. And guess who's the first one?"

Marco smacked his forehead. "Oh fuck-"

"You!" Stan said excitedly. "I managed to find the security footage from this morning and put it in the Compare box. Look up there."

Everyone in the lobby looked up at the first TV.

It showed a grey haired ninja sitting at a table about to dig into a lavish plate of food.

Then it showed a blonde kid throw a teapot at him.

Before the teapot hit him, the grey haired ninja brought up the table as a shield.

Marco hung his head.

Then the clip changed to the cafeteria from this morning.

Four girls with trays full of food tripped and threw them at a person at the table sipping coffee.

He suddenly kicked out two of the legs and brought up the table as a shield.

Everyone in the lobby stared dumbfounded as the Compare clip played again in slow motion.

Since the TVs were very high resolution, everyone could see the table legs flying away as the trays of pancakes and chili dogs hit the four girls.

Marco heard giggling around him.

He turned around and saw that the patrons who were arriving at the museum were really enjoying the clips.

Suddenly a bunch of Kakashi Fangirls came up to Marco.

"Um. Can I help you ladies?" Marco asked weakly.

"That was so awesome," one of the Kakashi fangirls squealed.

"Can we get your autograph?" another squealed.

"You were just like Kakashi in that clip," the third said.

Marco was a little nervous. "Uh. Sure. Let me just grab a-"

"Pen?" the three girls said as they pulled out Kakashi Hatake pens.

Marco didn't see this coming. "Uh, sure. I'll... get right on that."

As Marco was in the lobby signing autographs, Brad was glaring at him from the shadows.

You see normally he was the star of the AniMuseum, but Marco's sudden popularity threatened his own.

Then an idea came into his head.

"Hey. Marco. Buddy. Wanna talk?" Brad asked. He came up behind Marco, grabbed his left wrist, and brought it up his back.

The Kakashi fangirls screamed.

"What's the big idea?" Marco demanded.

"You're not the star of the show here! I am!" Brad threatened.

An idea suddenly popped into Marco's head.

"Oh yeah? And what if I AM!"

Marco did a somersault to his left, reversing Brad's hold on his wrist. The Kakashi fangirls ooed.

Then Marco placed his right foot in front of Brad's left, grabbed his shoulder, and knocked him forward and to the ground.

"Sorry ladies," Marco said, imitating Kakashi's voice perfectly, "could you bring me some rope to tie up this delinquent?"

The Kakashi fangirls quickly pulled out lengths of rope.

_I won't even ask why they have rope readily available_, Marco thought to himself as he tied Brad like Kakashi did Naruto to a nearby pillar.

"Wow! That was _just_ like Kakashi!" the fangirls squealed.

Brad was totally shocked as to what happened.

"Hey Marco! I got your next clip to put on the TV," Stan said holding a comcorder.

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned to Brad.

"I challenge you to a cosplay battle! With honor and bragging rights at stake!" Brad demanded.

Marco sighed. "Fine. But if I win, you get off my back."

He leaned at Brad, imitating Kakashi's manner. "You got that."

"Fine!" Brad said. "Name the time and place!"

"Later. I have some business I need to attend to," Marco said, again imitating Kakashi's manner.

"Stan, can I borrow that bandana please?" Marco whispered to Stan.

"I guess," Stan said. "What're you going to use it for?"

Marco put the bandana over his left eye in the manner Kakashi always did.

"Shall I escort you back to the village?" Marco asked in Kakashi's voice.

"Hehe. Sure thing. _Kakashi_," the fangirls squealed.

As Marco walked the three pretty girls off to the exhibits, Brad ground his teeth.

_Damn, when'd he get this good?_ He asked himself.

Suddenly there was more giggling.

Brad looked up and saw the clip of Marco tying him up, compared to Kakashi tying Naruto to the stump.

"Damn. News travels too fast."

* * *

It was later that day, and the three Kakashi fangirls left for the nearest air transport back to the mainland.

Stan suddenly came up to him. "Dude. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What's the problem?" Marco asked. He tired Stan's bandana back on his arm.

"What were you thinking accepting Brad's challenge?" Stan said.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Marco said, no longer imitating Kakashi.

"He's a cosplay _master_. And he's had all day to come up with something huge," Stan said.

He looked to the other museum employees with disgust. "And he's got the whole museum backing him up. He's got an official judge and everything."

Marco smirked. "Oh don't worry. _I've_ got a secret weapon."

* * *

It was several hours later. The sun was beginning to set, and the lobby had been cleared and a stage placed.

The Elitist Skank Brigade was gathered on one side. Stan stood apart on the other.

Stan checked his watch. "Man. Where's Marco. He should've been here by now."

He looked to his right and saw a red haired girl.

"Um. Hi." she said shyly. "Do you know where Marco is?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him," Stan said. He quickly changed his tone. "And why are _you _even here? Brad's supporters are on _that_ side."

The girl's eyes began to water.

"Oh man don't cry," Stan whined as the girl was about to break out into tears.

Suddenly a cloaked figure reached out and placed it's hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ashely. You're cool."

"Marco? Is that you?" Stan asked.

"Yes it's me! Who else would it be!" the cloaked figure said.

"It's almost time for the cosplay battle," Ashley said.

* * *

The next moment, a guy with a moustache wearing a red suit stepped up onto the stage.

"Okay folks. It's time we got this cosplay battle underway!" he said.

"In this corner. A cosplay battle specialist, Brad Saurus!"

The Elitist Skank Brigade cheered for the SOB. Said SOB took a bow.

"And in this corner, a first time cosplay battler. Marco Kristall!"

The hooded figure didn't have a comment.

"Uh... okay then. This will be a two round cosplay battle. Both will be judged by a random selection of impartial judges of my own choosing. The first round will be a costume evaluation, the second an action evaluation."

The lights on the stage flared as both challengers stepped forward.

"Let this cosplay battle... BEGIN!"

Brad threw back his robes. He was cosplaying adult Goku, from Dragon Ball Z. His hair was pretty similar, and the costume was top-notch.

"And Brad is cosplaying as a powerful rendition of Goku! From Dragon Ball Z!"

The ESB (Elitist Skank Brigade) cheered him on. On cue of course.

The three judges held up an 8, 8.5, and 9 sign.

"Ooh. And we have some really solid scores for Brad Saurus on the first round. Marco will have to come up with something big if he wants to win."

Marco stepped forward. He snapped his fingers as a theme song started to play.

"And it seems like Marco has decided to add themed music to his performance!" the referee said.

Stan and Ashley looked around. "Who could be playing that?" they both asked eachother.

Up on the rafters, a girl angel and demon held a large boom box playing the Disgaea theme.

Marco threw his cloak aside.

Everyone gasped in amazement as Marco revealed his cosplay outfit.

He was shirtless, but had red shorts folded up, gold arm bands, red and white shoes, a tattered cape, and was wearing a blue wig with long antennae on the top. Marco's eyes were crimson red, whereas his eyes were normally green.

Ashley quickly handed a written on card to the referee.

He read it. "And Marco has become the mighty Laharl! Demon King of the Netherworld!"

The judges quickly held up their signs. A 9, 8, and 8.

"Ooh. And Marco loses the first round by the smallest margin!" the referee announced.

"And now it's time for the action evaluation! Whoever wins this wins the whole pie!"

Brad smirked. "Get ready to lose chump."

He snapped his fingers, then on que, large wind machines went off. His black wig flew off as he was tossed a yellow one. The ESB had placed wind machines and golden lights behind him, in an attempt for Brad to recreate Goku going Super Saiyan.

The judges held up their signs. 9, 9, and 10.

"Amazing! The judges have given Brad a score of 29! The only way for Marco to win is to get a perfect score!"

"Looks like I win!" Brad gloated, ready to start his victory speech.

"Not so fast!"

Everyone in the room turned to see who looked like Flonne and Etna coming down from the ceiling.

"And it seems that for Marco's action evaluation, he's brought in exact lookalikes of Laharl's sidekicks, Flonne and Etna!"

Etna kneeled next to Marco. "If I may be so inclined?"

"Not at all. Proceed," Marco said.

Flonne and Etna pulled out a large boom box.

"And it appears that music will be a big part of if he wins or not!"

Flonne pressed down the button, and loud music started to play.

Except it wasn't any Disgaea theme.

"It seems that Marco is playing... March of the Clones?"

On cue, the ESB began to laugh at Marco.

"Oh man! What's wrong with him?!" Stan asked himself as everyone started laughing at him. Everyone except him and Ashley.

Suddenly, there was a loud chorus of footsteps and voices saying "DOOD!"

As quickly as the footsteps came, an army of prinnies flooded into the lobby.

Everyone gasped as the Prinny Army took to the stage.

"Prinnies! Ready your weapons!" Marco shouted.

The prinnies all reached into their leather packs. Some of the people gagged.

"Weapons ready dood!" the prinnies said as they all pulled out fish, and knives, and... A chainsaw?

"Doug! I said to put that thing away!" Etna screeched.

The prinny known as Doug humphed as he replaced his chainsaw with another fish.

"Much better," Flonne added.

"All troops! Attack!" Marco ordered.

"Wait!" the referee said. "Let's get the scores first."

The judges held up their scores.

"That's impossible," Brad said as his jaw dropped.

The referee readied himself. "Impossible but true."

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT! NINE THOUSAND!" Brad screeched as his score of 29 was just blown out of the water.

"Alright Prinny Squad! Now attack!" Marco ordered.

"DOOD!" they all cheered as they grabbed Brad and carried him off into the distance.

"Master come back!" the ESB screamed as they followed the stampede of knife wielding penguins.

"And that's it for now folks!" the referee announced. "See you at the next cosplay battle!"

As quickly as the prinnies appeared, the stage was put up by the crew and the judges placed on the nearest air transport.

"Well. It looks like I win. See you two later," Marco said.

"See you later Marco," Flonne said as Etna dropped a smoke grenade and the two of them made their exit.

Marco stepped down from the stage and joined his _two_ friends.

"Glad that's over. Now I can finally put a shirt back on," Marco said as he took off his wig and put a shirt back on.

Ashley pushed Stan's jaw back up.

"Dude. How did you do that?" Stan asked amazed.

"When you're night guy, you learn how to pull some pretty cool stuff off," Marco said as he walked away. "See you guys later."

Stan and Ashley just looked at each other.

"We have to learn how he did that?" they both said.


	8. Short and Square

It was another night at the AniMuseum. Things were relatively quiet.

You see it had been a few days after the incident with the cosplay battle and the prinnys.

The security footage of the cosplay battle had "accidentally" been erased. And Marco had managed to throw Stan and Ashley off his tail for a while.

As for his old crowbar, which had been named Helga. She had gotten so beaten up during the "Zero Campaign" that she couldn't be used any more, so he had decided to recycle her (in this day and age pretty much everything got recycled) and opted for a new crowbar.

* * *

Anyway, Marco was walking around in the exhibit some more.

He turned a corner, but caught sight of something that made him hide behind another pedestal.

"Damn. What's _he_ doing in this place?" Marco asked himself. _I'll have to get rid of him quickly before he sees me._

Marco turned on his InfoPad. He tapped it into the Walkie Talkie he had stashed behind a pedestal inside another exhibit.

"This is Crystal Dragon to Demon Lord. Crystal Dragon to Demon Lord. Do you read me?" Marco whispered into the speaker.

"I read you loud and clear. What's the situation?" the voice on the other side asked. It was a little immature and nasally.

"We've got a Code Red. I repeat, Code Red," Marco spoke into the mic. "All options considered. Bring the Rain. I repeat. Bring the Rain."

Marco shut off his InfoPad.

He peeked around the corner. "I still can't believe _he_ has an exhibit here. That curator must've been high or something."

* * *

It was twenty minutes later. Marco was positioned outside the exhibit, a road flare in his hand.

"The Rain is in position. Where do I strike?" the young nasally voice asked.

"The target site will be lit up by a yellow flare. I repeat, yellow flare," Marco spoke into the mic. "You may fire when ready."

"Hehe. Excellent," the voice on the other side of the mic said evily.

"Good. That yellow freak is the_ last_ person I want to have to put up with during my shifts," Marco said to himself.

* * *

Marco waited for the timer on his watch to count down.

"Now."

Marco struck the back of the flare against the wall, igniting it on contact.

He threw it into the exhibit, letting it bounce into the center of the room, directly under the skylight.

Marco ran to the side of the pillar and hit the emergency "Quarantine" button. After putting in the imput code of course.

Thick, triple reinforced steel walls slammed down on all the entrance ways to the SpongeBob Squarepants exhibit.

"I still don't know whose bright idea it was to put that exhibit in," Marco muttered to himself. "But it's _all good _now."

* * *

In the sky above the museum, Laharl was floating in the air, his arms crossed and an evil smile plastered on his face as he looked for the yellow flare.

He scanned the skylights to the AniMuseum for a moment, then caught sight of the yellow flare.

"Aha. I've found it," Laharl laughed.

He shot off into the sky, out of range of radar to ready his most powerful attack.

* * *

Meanwhile in the SpongeBob Squarepants exhibit.

"Hey SpongeBob. What's that?" a pink star asked as it pointed to the sky.

"I don't know," a yellow sponge said as he craned his "neck". "But I think it's coming RIGHT AT US!"

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Marco listened for the loud inevitable crash.

The next moment, there was a small screaming sound accompanied by the sound of rending metal.

"Ah. Excellent," Marco said in a villainous manner.

He scribbled something down on an official Ani-Museum notice.

**THIS EXHIBIT IS PERMANENTLY OFF LIMITS DUE TO METEOR IMPACT**

"There. Now I just have to change the maps, move a few records, and that exhibit will have never existed," Marco said as he twirled the crowbar around his wrist.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little too short for the wait. This idea is just something I wanted to get out of the way.**

**And remember. The Ani-Museum deals with anime, video games, manga, _and_ cartoons. Just mostly the three prior.**

**For those of you who think that Spongebob is the most retarded thing on TV, this one's for you.**


	9. Equivalent Exchange

**For those of you who've been waiting, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just had the absolute worst case of writers block and couldn't write anything.**

**Well the new chapter is in, and I hope you enjoy it. The next one may have a bit of author's block as well. So sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Yesterday evening Marco had completely obliterated the Spongebob _Retardedpants_ exhibit.

He had changed the records and maps, saying that the exhibit has been "PERMANENTLY CLOSED", due to mysterious circumstances which were too complicated to get into.

At least he was honest in that regard.

Anyway, Marco had decided it was about time to check a new room he hadn't explored yet.

* * *

Marco crept through the exhibit, one hallway at a time, carrying his _new_ lucky crowbar.

This one he had named Jormungandr, named after the legendary demon serpent in Norse mythology. It was believed to come out at Ragnaroc and poison the sky, where Thor would then kill the serpent, and walk nine paces before the serpent's venom took his life.

It was triple reinforced steel, industrial strength, and was a fine black color. It could punch through concrete if it wanted to.

But I'm getting a bit off topic. Back to the story before I get off topic again.

* * *

Marco crept into an interesting looking exhibit. It was divided into several parts, but was all a part of the same theme. Unlike Zero's exhibit, where it was divided into the four games he's been in.

He looked around, but noticed no immediate danger.

He nodded before heading in under the arch.

He walked for a little but, until he suddenly felt a presence.

He looked to his right and readied his crowbar, however he was a bit disappointed.

There was no body there. Only a large suit of armor.

It was very tall, about the height of your average pro basketball player. It had a very large chest plate that jutted out, and leather plating on the sides, close to where the hips would be. It's legs were large enough to hold someone who had large, muscular legs, the kneecaps had large spikes on them. On the tops of the feet there were three spikes pointing upward, the feet were of simple design. Around it's waist was a white apron, Marco wondered why someone in a suit of armor wore and apron. The shoulder pads were very large, with three spikes pointing upward. The arms were of similar design to the legs, the elbows had three spikes, and the forearms had spiked crests. The gauntlets were very thick, leather gloves attached. The most prominent part was the head section. Around the neck, a large metal collar sat, obviously to protect the neck from sword swings, the front of the neck also had an iron plate, which had openings made in it, obviously so the wearer of the armor wouldn't suffocate. The helmet had a large jaw that jutted outward, the face looked like it had fangs, and the forehead had a large spike coming out of the front. Two small openings were made for the eyes. Down the back of the helmet, a white sash ran down a good deal.

"Dang," Marco said as he craned his neck to look up at the armor. "Whoever wore this must've been a _giant_."

He looked at the armor again. "And I don't think I could even move in this thing. Let alone carry it."

"I'm sorry. But who're you?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Marco said as he looked around. "C'mon. Show yourself."

"I'm right here in front of you."

Marco turned around to face the armor. Instead of empty eye holes, they were now occupied by white with purple outlined eyes that looked like they weren't really attached to anything.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Marco screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" the armor screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The two of them screamed back and forth for several minutes before Marco recomposed himself and stopped.

"Okay. I should be used to stuff coming to life by now," Marco told himself. "Would you be so kind as to tell me who you are?"

"Oh. My name is Alphonse. Alphonse Elric," the suit of armor said. "But everyone calls me Al."

"My names Marco," Marco said extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Marco," Al said. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Marco asked.

"I seem to be stuck on something. Could you help me down?" Al asked.

Marco looked behind Alphonse and found that he was being held under his armpits by a metal frame, traditionally used for large humanoid exhibits.

"Sure. Let me just..." Marco said as he loosened the top bar of the metal frame.

Al got down from the frame and stretched as he got to the floor. "Thanks. That was getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Your name was Al right?" Marco asked.

Al nodded, and Marco looked into his InfoPad.

_Hm. Lets see. Alphonse, Al, Elric, Alphonse Elric. Ah, here it is. _Marco thought to himself as he looked up Al's description.

"So Al. Where's your brother?" Marco asked as he put away the InfoPad.

"I don't know," Alphonse said. "I haven't seen him since just now."

_Hm. I wonder if it's coincidence that the exhibits begin to come to life whenever I'm around? _Marco thought to himself. _Eh, no use bothering myself with little details like that._

"By the way. Where am I?" Al asked.

_Note to self_, Marco thought to himself as he jotted a note down on a nearby brochure. _Put this explanation on laminated cards or something. I'm just wasting my breath here. And explaining it repetitively is getting very tiresome._

Marco explained the museum thing, yet again.

"Hm. So I'm in a museum huh," Al said to himself. "Well that's certainly interesting."

_I wonder why everyone takes this so well_, Marco thought to himself. _If I found out _I _was in a museum for display and_ I _came to life at night, then I'd probably be freaking out._

"Marco. Marco hello?" Al said as he waved his hand in front of Marco's face.

Marco snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I was a little caught up in my own thinking. That's all."

"Well. Would you help me find my brother now?" Al asked.

"Sure thing _little guy_," Marco said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Al didn't catch it though.

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that him over there?" Marco said pointing to a short blonde person with his hair in a pony tail, wearing brown and white clothes.

"That is him," Al said. "Brother. I'm over here."

Al waved to the short blonde figure.

"Al? What happened to you?" the blonde figure asked as he walked over.

"Don't you remember Ed? It's me. Al," Al said.

"Hey Al. I'm here with the footstool."

Everyone turned to see another short blonde person with his hair braided, in red and black clothes running forward with a footstool towards Al, Marco, and the other blonde figure.

"Huh? Why are there two of you?" Al said in a freaked out tone.

The two blonde figures turned toward each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they both screamed.

Marco stared at the two figures as they beat the stuffing out of each other. "Okay. I have _no_ idea what's going on here."

The two blonde figures continued to fight for a few more minutes.

"I give up. Which one's your brother?" Marco asked Al. The two of them were sitting on a bench trying to figure things out.

"I don't know. They both look alike," Al said. "If only they'd stop fighting."

Marco lightly wapped the blunt end of the crowbar against his hand. "I'll take care of it."

Al cringed as Marco beat the living stuffing out of the two "Eds" with the fat end of the crowbar.

"There. They've stopped fighting, it's all taken care of," Marco said as he twirled the crowbar like a cane, a grin on his face.

Al grabbed the two beaten "Eds" from the floor by their collars. "Okay spill. Which one of you is Edward Elric?"

"I am!" they both said at the same time.

"SAY WHAT!" they both said to each other as they tried to strangle the other. Luckily Al's arm-span was too great for them to actually be able to reach the other.

Marco looked into his InfoPad to find a possible answer. But first-

Marco whapped the two "Eds" with the fat end of his crowbar, again.

"Good. Now keep them quiet while I work," Marco said as he looked back into his InfoPad.

* * *

Five minutes later, Marco had found the answer he was looking for.

"Men. I've found the answer," Marco said in a dramatic fashion.

"Well talk already," Al said. "Which one's the real Ed. I can't hold the two of them back much longer."

"The answer is..." Marco said with emphasis. "Both of them."

"Huh?" Al asked.

"The one in the red jacket is from the beginning of your adventure," Marco said pointing to the first "Ed". "The second one is from after the end of your adventure."

"Huh?" both "Eds" and Al said.

"Maybe this will help," Marco said. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Hey Alphonse! Come over here!"

A minute later, a blonde figure wearing the first "Ed's" clothing came running in.

"There you go. Both of you are the Elric brothers," Marco said.

Everyone was speechless, so Marco explained the situation. _Again_.

* * *

"But wait a minute," Ed #1 said. "If what you're saying is true, then that would mean the Homonculous are here."

**Author's note:  
****Ed #1 is the one in the red jacket. Ed #2 is in the German outfit.  
****Al #1 is the one that **_**is**_** the suit of armor. Al #2 is the one in Ed #1's clothes.**

Marco looked into his InfoPad**. **"Some of them were less popular then other characters, so not all the Homonculus are here. One or two of them ended up scaring the elderly and emotionally scarred little children. I think they were Gluttony and Envy."

"Phew. That's goood," Ed #2 said.

"However, I think Pride is here," Marco said.

Both pairs of the Elric brothers shivered.

"But I think there's a replica skull next to him. And if the stuff in this museum has the properties of the actual stuff itself, then Pride should be weakened as well."

* * *

Marco had left the four Elric brothers in order to evaluate how dangerous this exhibit is.

"_Alright guys. You four stay together. If any Homonculus come this way, then stop them. Oh and if you transmute anything out of the floor, be sure to fix it after you're done with it."_

He looked around a corner, scanning the whole room in case there was something there.

Suddenly he was pulled away, a powerful arm held him by the neck, leaving Marco blind to who it was that had grabbed him.

"Hey there kid. You wouldn't mind telling me where I am," the figure said as he put his other hand in front of Marco's face. It became covered in black armor that gave him claws. _"Would you_?"

Marco craned his neck to see who it was. He saw a guy wearing round black glasses with a pointy chin, spiky hair, and pointy teeth. His nose came out to a point.

"Phew. For a moment there I thought I was in trouble for a second," Marco said.

"Oh. And why do you figure that?" the person said menacingly. "Why do you think you aren't in trouble now?"

"C'mon Greed. I know you're not a bad guy, but you just want immortality," Marco said, reasoning with the Homonculus, "Well now you have it."

"Sort of," he added as an afterthought.

"Go on," Greed said as he let Marco go, sounding rather intrigued.

Greed was wearing a black under shirt, black pants.

"You see..." Marco started explaining.

One explanation later.

"Ahh. So that's how it is," Greed said. "So I'm finally immortal huh?"

"Yep. Just don't step out of the museum when the sun comes up," Marco said. "That's the only stipulation."

"Why's that?" Greed asked.

"I didn't know about that for sure until the "Snake Pedophile" tried to do the "rule the world" bit," Marco said. "When the sun came up and hit him, his body turned to dust."

"So if I step out of this museum when the sun comes up, I'm toast?" Greed asked.

"That's about it," Marco said.

"So one last question."

"Yes?"

"When you found out who I was, why did you suddenly relax? Normally anyone would've trembled in fear."

"Because I know you're not a "bad guy", all you wanted was to live forever."

"I see," Greed nodded in recognition. "So what're you going to do now?"

"Get acquainted with the other "exhibits" and explain this to them," Marco said. "I had to change a whole bunch of papers around when the "Snake Pedophile" turned to dust. And hopefully that won't happen again."

Greed nodded.

Before Marco left. "Oh and by the way. In the Fullmetal Alchemist series, you were my favorite."

Greed couldn't exactly digest the meaning of what Marco had said. "Series?"

* * *

_Lets see here_, Marco thought to himself. _I have a pair of Elrics, and the Indestructible Shield Greed of the Homonculus._

Marco looked around the corned and found several people in blue and grey-trimmed uniforms, yellow ornamentation on their shoulders.

_They must be with the State_, he thought to himself._ I better approach this carefully. Otherwise a number of things could end up happening to me._

Images of himself being lit on fire, being fired upon, and being overwhelmed by a large muscular guy with a handlebar moustache ran through his mind.

_Definitely can't have that_, he thought to himself.

Marco straightened his uniform, put his crowbar in its holster, and aligned his hat on his head so it covered his eyes.

"TEN HUT!" he ordered as he marched into the room.

Suddenly all the uniform-clad people turned with an audible slap and came to attention.

"State your name and rank!" Marco ordered with military efficiency. He didn't want to lose the momentum he had obtained when he stormed in the room looking professional.

"Heyman Breda! Second Lieutenant!" a man with a large build, large forehead, and shaggy Crew cut said with a salute.

"Kain Feury! Master Sergeant!" a short guy with dark hair and glasses said with a salute.

"Vato Falman! Second Lieutenant!" a tall man with grey hair and closed eyes said with a salute.

"Jean Havok! Second Lieutanant!" a blonde guy with a cigarette said with a salute.

_Good, they think I have an actual position of authority_, Marco thought to himself. _Better keep up my momentum._

"Direct me to your commanding officers!" Marco said, his hat still hiding his eyes and youthful appearance. "Am I understood!"

The four ranking officers of the State were caught off guard by the sudden demand for their names and rank that they gave the information willingly, and were now being ordered to their commanding officers.

_Who is this guy?_ Vato thought to himself.

_What's with the uniform?_ Havok thought to himself.

_Where'd he get the attitude?_ Heyman thought to himself.

_And what's with the hat?_ Kain asked himself.

"Did I stutter?!?!" Marco demanded, determined to maintain his momentum. "Bring me to your commanding officers!"

"I don't think you have the right to talk to my soldiers that way," a voice said in a flat tone.

Marco turned his eye to see a tall man with black hair in the State uniform. On his hands were two white gloves with red circles on them.

Marco heard footsteps behind him and saw a blonde haired woman with her hair styled up, a 9mm in her hands and aimed at Marco's head.

Marco heard another set of footsteps, these ones more pronounced.

Marco turned his head the other way to see a large muscular man in State pants but no shirt with a handlebar moustache.

_Not good_, Marco thought to himself. He was surrounded on three sides by the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, the Strong Arm Alchemist Alexander Louise Armstrong, and the First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. On the other four he was surrounded by three Second Lieutenants and one Master Lieutenant.

_Crap, surrounded on all sides, seven ways to anywhere_, he thought to himself.

"State your business. Who are you?" Roy demanded as he readied his fingers to snap, and quite possibly char broil Marco.

Riza readied her gun, Armstrong his steel knuckles. The other four just took rough fighting stances.

"Isn't it rude to expect someone's name without first giving your own?" Marco said nonchalantly. He readjusted his footing _ever so _slightly, ready to make a break for it at any given moment.

"My name is Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist," he said coldly as he cocked his wrist. "Now tell me who you are."

"I am-" Marco said as he shifted his feet.

"Gettin' the hell out of here!" he said as he bolted down the hall and took a right.

"After him!" Hawkeye ordered.

The seven of them bolted down the hall and after Marco.

From his place at the ceiling, Marco observed the State guys running rampant.

"Just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Greed asked as he held Marco by the back of his shirt.

In the brief instant that Marco turned the corner, Greed had scooped him up and scaled up the wall.

"Its not my fault I have a Trigger Happy Blone, a Deranged Pyromaniac, a Handlebar Moustache-Wearing Body Builder, and the Four Stooges after me."

"Do you want me to run them off?" Greed asked as he flexed his claws.

"No. I have to do this myself," Marco said crossing his arms. "If I don't, then I may not be able to defend myself on my own in the next exhibit."

Greed shrugged and he dropped Marco to the floor.

"Ouch!" Marco moaned as he rubbed his butt.

"There he is!" he heard a voice say.

* * *

The instant he heard the voice, Marco was on the run.

He zipped through the Fullmetal Alchemist exhibit, the others following him, much like in a Scooby Doo chase scene where everyone is going in totally different directions.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Marco said to himself as he avoided gunfire, fire balls, and sparklies from the handlebar moustache wearer.

"He's going to get away!" Riza shouted as she fired at Marco, missing by the smallest margins since he was zipping around in unpredictable patterns.

_Why the hell did Greed have to drop me?_ Marco asked himself as he vaulted over an Automail replica display. _Why couldn't he have just set me down._

Marco saw a trail of red sparks arcing through the air at his left leg. In a desperate move he jumped into the air, and used the updraft from the explosion to carry him up into the next part of the exhibit.

"How did he know to do that?" Roy asked as he continued chasing the uniformed figure.

"Not sure," Riza said following him. "But somehow he also knew my firing patterns as well."

"He has also somehow managed to escape the running technique that has been passed down my family for _generations_," Alexander said as he continued to run in a girly-yet-many fashion.

Marco turned a corner and caught sight of something he hoped he wouldn't have to see.

Fuhrer King Bradley. Otherwise known as the homonculus Pride.

The Fuhrer looked down on Marco with disdain, as he saw all humans as insects.

Marco panicked as he saw the Fuhrer reaching for his rapier.

Roy turned the corner but quickly pushed the others back when he saw the Fuhrer.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"That kid in the uniform just ran into Pride," Roy said. "If they're working together, this could become troublesome."

"By the looks of it I'd say the kid is fighting back," Kain said pointing.

The others looked around the corner and saw the uniformed figure holding up a skull with a red transmutation circle on the back.

"The Fuhrer's skull!" Roy said. "How'd the kid know to use it!"

Marco held the skull between him and the angry homonculus. Not once letting the skull from his grip.

_Who is this kid?_ Bradley thought to himself. _And why does he have my skull?_

_Crap! I'm so boned!_ Marco thought to himself as he tried in vain to back away, paralyzed by fear at being killed.

Marco continued to hold onto the skull, making sure the empty eye sockets stared Bradley in the eye.

"Should we help him?" Feury asked.

"He's standing up to the Fuhrer," Havok said. "I'm not sure if we should get in the way."

Roy stepped forward and stood next to Marco.

"So kid. How'd you know to get the Fuhrer's skull?" Roy asked as he cocked his wrist.

"Oh you know," Marco weakly said. "Basic research."

_I have to think of something fast_, Marco thought to himself. _And no amount of records can explain a missing Fuhrer. I'll have to find a way to incapacitate him._

A thought crossed Marco's mind. _That's it!_

"Riza! Head to the entrance to this set of rooms and call out to the Elric brothers!" Marco called out.

Riza didn't know whether or not to respond to the order. However a nod from Roy told her the instructions were good.

* * *

A few minutes later and Riza had returned with both sets Elric brothers.

By that point, the Fuhrer had somehow managed to get a swing or two in. However the hesitation in Marco's movements told him not to use Flame Alchemy.

"Ed #1! I need you to fuse the skull into Bradley's body!" Marco called out. "Al #1! Hold him down while he does it!"

Bradley realized what would happen if the skull was fused to him and tried to run.

However, a quick move of Marco throwing the crowbar beetween Bradley's ankles send him to the ground, giving Al the time needed to pin him down, and Ed the time need to come up with the Array.

"Here goes!" Ed #1 shouted as he placed both his palms onto the ground.

Bradley screamed as the skull began to fuse into his body, the life being leeched out through the Array.

After a few moments, the flash ended, and Bradley was little more then a slightly-living puppet.

Marco fell to the floor and sighed a sigh of relief. Fuhrer King Bradley, the homonculus Pride, was now dealt with, and he wouldn't have to worry about him waking up any time soon.

"Is he dead?" Vato asked as he reached out and poked the still body of the Fuhrer.

"No. He's not," Marco said as he got up. "However in a few years he'll wish he was."

Armstrong took Marco's outstretched hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks big guy," Marco said as he grabbed his crowbar and put it back next to his belt.

"So why are there two sets of Elric brothers?" Riza asked as she glared at Marco.

"Eh he," Marco laughed weakly as he knew he'd have to explain again.

* * *

One explanation later.

The State guys had no idea how to react to the information they had been handed.

"Well at least their reaction was honest," Al #2 said.

Marco nodded. "Yeah. But now I probably have to worry about Barry the Chopper."

"Barry the Chopper?" the Four Stooges asked.

_This is going to be a long night_, Marco thought to himself.

* * *

Marco knew that he needed to get things settled with the others quickly, and with the least property damage.

I mean Marco did have the Prinny squad working for him, however there was only so much a bunch of goofy penguins could do.

Marco had sent the two sets of Elric brothers to look for Scar and make sure he wasn't evil.

The Four Stooges had been sent to deal with Winry and Pinako Rockbell, and Rose, even though they were probably under-qualified to break the news to her.

Roy and Riza went to find Cornello and incapacitate him until Marco could find out what to do with him.

As for Marco and Alexander, they went after Barry the Chopper. Since Marco knew that the Blood Seal was in his lower lumbar area, all they had to do was tie him down while Marco used the Jormungandr to break it.

Easier said then done right?

Correct.

* * *

At that moment, Marco and Armstrong were running for their lives form the chop-happy Barry.

"Come back here so I can chop you!" Barry intoned in the echoey voice his armored shell gave him.

"Damn. If Barry is _this_ bad, then I can only imagine how bad Xaldin will be," Marco said as he ran.

"And who pray tell are you talking about?" Armstrong asked as he ran.

"No one you need to worry about," Marco said.

At that moment they passed Cornello being chased by Riza with her guns blazing and Roy with his gloves a-burning.

_Please don't let there be too much property damage_, Marco pleaded as he ran.

"So what do we do?" Armstrong asked. After being told everything by Marco, he wanted to see exactly what the Night Guy was capable of.

"If we can get that cleaver out of his hans," Marco started as he turned a corner, "then I should be able to open his hatch and break the blood seal. Then he'll be an ornament."

"I'm an ornament that can cut you!" Barry intoned as he chased after them.

"For a little guy, you are certainly in good shape," Armstrong said.

"I'm not small. You're just really tall," Marco said. "Anyway, I'm just running on adrenalin right now. After the nights over, I'll probably need to take a few days break."

Up til then, they had been running for their lives for about twenty minutes.

"When I give the signal, stop running and stick your right foot out," Marco said.

Armstrong shrugged. "Very well then."

"Now!" Marco said as he stopped and stuck out his left foot, Armstrong stuck out his left.

Next moment Barry tripped over the two's feet and fell on his stomach.

"Get him!" Marco ordered as Armstrong held Barry to the ground while Marco poked random holes in Barry's back with his crowbar.

"Oh come on! This is inhumane!" Barry whined as Marco repetitively missed the Blood Seal.

Quite suddenly, Marco noticed that he holes he poked formed a circle on Barry's back.

With a poke, Marco popped a round piece of metal away from the main body. Barry's flailing stopped as soon as he did that.

Marco reached in and pulled out the piece of metal that had Barry's Blood Seal on it.

"What on earth is that?" Armstrong asked as he looked at the disk-sized piece of metal between Marco's fingers.

"The Blood Seal anchoring Barry's soul to this plane," Marco said pointing to it. "I figured that as long as the Blood Seal remained intact, and that it could manipulate surrounding metal, that I could just separate it from the rest of the armor and have a little talking piece of metal."

"Just you wait!" the piece of metal spoke. "As soon as I get my body back, you'll be even more dead then I am!"

"Okay I'm getting tired of hearing him talk," Marco said as he took the fat end of the crowbar and smashed the Blood Seal.

"Was that really necessary?" Armstrong asked as he lifted Barry's former body over his shoulder.

"Would you rather have an immortal cut-happy lunatic running around unhindered?" Marco asked bluntly.

"Hm. I suppose not," Armstrong said.

* * *

The Four Stooges had retrieved both Rockbells and Rose, the situation explained. Although they'd only believe them once the met the "Night Guy".

Roy and Riza had brought back Cornello, _relatively_ unharmed.

The Eds and Als were still looking into the Scar issue.

Anyway...

* * *

Marco stood before Winry and Pinako Rockbell, and Rose. "Um. Hi girls."

The three of them stared at him skeptically.

"So you're the night guy huh?" Winry asked.

"Um. Yes," Marco said.

"And we're exhibits in a museum," Pinako said.

"Um. Yeah," Marco said weakly.

"And we come to life when the sun sets?" Rose asked.

Marco nodded. The angry looks he was getting from the three were starting to creep him out.

"Hey guys. We're back," Ed #1 said as he walked back to the room with the others.

"How did it go?" Roy asked.

"Scar is a little peeved right now. Says he just wants to be left alone," Al #1 said.

"So we have Cornello," Marco turning to the gagged and bound priest.

"What're we going to do with him?" Riza asked.

"Yeah. We just can't kill him. You'd have to explain the missing exhibit," Roy finished.

Marco looked around. His gaze landed on a replica bookshelf that was in Shao Tucker's house.

"I've got it!" Marco said as he ran over to the bookshelf and started looking into books.

* * *

"So this Array will petrify Cornello?" Havok asked.

"No," Marco said. "However it will force him into the state he was before he came to life."

Since the bookshelf was from the FMA world, their contents came to life, and Marco was able to come up with an Array that would work.

Cornello was bound and gagged, laying in the center of an array.

"Ed. If you wouldn't mind," Marco said.

"Got it!" both Eds said.

The two glared at each other, and Marco realized the mistake he had made.

"Crap," Marco said as the two began beating the stuffing out of each other.

"Some things never change," Winry added.

Pinako nodded as she blew from her pipe.

Both Alphonses stared at their fighting brothers.

"Oh _brother_," Roy said exasperated.

"You got that right," Marco added rubbing his temples.

* * *

"Well guys, my times about up," Marco said as he waved the FMA characters off.

Cornello had been turned back into a wax statue and put on his pedestal. Barry's body placed back on its rig, the Blood Seal on the piece of metal broken.

"So I guess you have your solution now," Ed #1 said.

"Not really," Marco said. "That Array will only work on the guys in this exhibit."

Ed #1 nodded. "Well. I guess this is it until tomorrow night."

Marco waved everyone goodbye.

He turned his eyes to the skylight to see the first rays of dawn coming up over the horizon.

"Another night," Marco said to himself as he walked out.

In the back of his mind, he was thankful that a few of the other "exhibits" hadn't come to life yet.

_I suppose I'll have to take care of them at a later date_, Marco thought to himself.

"Now I have to get those cards made," Marco said as he left for his room to get the cards made.

* * *

**The theme for this chapter was submitted to me by username: ZodiacSnake. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**And remember. Themes for future chapters can be submitted, as long as they are based on Anime, Manga, or Video Games.**

**Cartoons also work too. But I won't do as many of those and stick to the prior. This FanFic is more about the prior then the latter.**

**And no "latter" isn't a typo. It's just a fancy word for "later", but is pronounced differently.**

* * *

**And here's a fun little thing I'll do for anime-based chapters. And it's called...**

**The 100 Rules of Anime Column**

**Whenever I do a chapter on an anime, I'll include at the bottom the rules from the 100 rules of anime that usually apply to it.**

* * *

**Anime Rule #2 - Rule of Differential Gravitation - Whenever someone or something jumps, is thrown, or otherwise rendered airborne, gravity is reduced by a factor of 4. (Normal gravity factor is 8.6) *****Some things have been known to "Float" for a few seconds before plummeting to hit the ground, vehicle, or someone's cranium.**

**Anime Rule #6 - Rule of Temporal Probability - Time is not constant. Time stops for the hero whenever he does something "cool" or "impressive". Time slows when friends and lovers are being killed and speeds up whenever there is a fight.**

**Anime Rule #18 - Rule of Hemoglobin Capacity - The human body contains over 12 gallons of blood, sometimes more, under high pressure.**

**Anime Rule #23 - Law of Juvenile Intellectuality - Children are twice as smart as adults. And almost twice as annoying.**

**Anime Rule #29 - Law of Melee Luminescence - Any being displaying extremely high levels of martial arts prowess and/or violent emotions emits light in the form of a glowing aura. This aura is usually blue for "Good Guys" and red for "Bad Guys". This is attributed to Good being higher in the electromagnetic spectrum than Evil. **

**Anime Rule #47 - Law of Mandibular Combustible Emission - All anime characters seem to have some unknown chemical on their breath that reacts VERY violently with extremely hot or spicy food. This chemical may also be responsible for the phenomenon of fire behind the eyes and from the mouth when a character (usually a female) is really angry. **

**Anime Rule #61 - Law of Sweat Pore Variability - When a person is embarrassed, caught in an awkward situation, or otherwise humiliated, all sweat pores on the body contract, except for ones on the forehead. These pores expand to such a degree that a single drop could fill a Big Gulp from 7-11. **

**Anime Rule #78 - Law of Inverse Coping - Any single event will happen to the ONE character LEAST capable of dealing with it. **

**Anime Rule #81 - Law of Shades/Coolness Factor - Shades can make you instantly cool, even if you're normally a klutz. **

**Anime Rule #94 - Law of The Force - Most Anime heroes are blessed with a unique sort of ability that enables bad things to happen to those that deserve it or makes things like bullets or debris totally miss them (Also referred to as "Dumb Luck"), even though they are mostly unaware of it. Those who have this ability include Vash the Stampede, Captain Justy Ueki Tylor, and Jar Jar Binks. **

**Anime Rule #99 - Law of Sparklies - Whenever a character of the main character's interest appears, flowers, sparkles, or abstract circles of pastel colors appear around said character, or both. Roses with exaggerated thorns appear when it is dangerous love. No one knows why this is, though most have a theory: Anime characters are freaks! At least, Marker Apenname seems to think so... (If you need a good example, think of Alexander Louise Armstrong)**


	10. Museum Fight Ready GO!

It was another Night at the Ani-Museum. Things had cooled down after that whole mess with the Fullmetal Alchemist exhibit, and Marco was now willing to venture into the confines of the museum once more. However since he couldn't get his hands on a non-museum-prop firearm, all he could do was bring his lucky crowbar along.

Marco strode down the halls and observed the signs. Some of the exhibits he was familiar with, and he was being careful on which ones he went into.

**The Matrix - The Matrix: Reloaded - The Matrix: Revolutions**

"No way in hell am I getting caught up in _that_ until much later," Marco commented under his breath. _After all, I'm just a kid with a crowbar. Those robots would maul me. I'll have to wait til later._

He walked for another few minutes and saw another sign.

**Dragon Ball - Dragon Ball Z - Dragon Ball GT - Dragon Ball Kai**

He looked into the museum and saw a whole bunch of DBZ heroes and villains duking it out in the ultra-high speed kung-fu fights. After standing at the door for a second he narrowly dodged a Ki Attack that came at him, then continued running down the hall hoping not to be seen.

"Until I can do something big like Sage Mode, I am _not_ going in there," Marco said as he put as much distance between him and that exhibit as possible. "I'd be dead two seconds in."

After making sure he had put _a lot _of distance between himself and that exhibit, he looked up at the next sign.

**Q-Ko Chan: The Earth Invader Girl**

Marco read the sign, "Q-Ko Chan: The Earth Invader Girl? Sound harmless enough. Heck it even sounds kind of _cute_."

When he turned to the room to look however, he saw a bunch of forty foot tall feminine robots dueling each other with laser swords, scythes, cutlasses, and other such weapons. If it weren't for the fact that by some strange magic property that weaker attacks couldn't do that much damage to the exhibit, the entire place would've been leveled.

"Note to self. _Cute_ can get you killed. Also. Stay away from giant female robots for the time being," Marco said as he ran. _Good grief, I'm lucky to still be alive after all this shit._

A few minutes of walking later and Marco was almost tempted to just go back to his room and not "explore" at all. However just as he was about to do so, a sign caught his eye.

**Mobile Fighter G Gundam**

_Hmmm. G Gundam huh? . . . They have rules of some form, so I should be safer here then with a bunch of crazy chick robots_, he thought to himself.

Marco ventured slowly in. This exhibit like a lot of the other ones that had giant robots on display were built bigger to accommodate for the life-sized replicas of the giant robots, and usually had a lot of space between them so people could get pictures of the robots. Normally the size of a football field, the robots were either scattered, or placed around the edges and a few in the center.

He turned to the right and noticed a scale replica of the Neo Japan Space Colony in a square glass case. After watching it for a moment he finally released his long-held breath.

"Phew. Thank goodness _this _one isn't possessed by the Dark Gundam," Marco said to himself as he placed his crowbar on the ring on his belt. "I'm not in the mood to fight deranged _tentacles_."

He looked to the right of the door he entered and saw a set of rules set on an official plaque.

Normally it would have rules like don't run, no eating in the exhibit, blah blah blah blah blah, however since this was an _anime _museum, it didn't have rules relating to the _museum._

**Article** **1  
****A unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified.**

**Article 2  
****A Gundam Fighter must never aim at the cockpit of an opponent's Gundam  
****Supplement to Article 2: Accidental harm inflicted on a Gundam Fighter during a match is acceptable.**

**Article 3  
****A Gundam Fighter may repair damage to his Gundam as often as he desires and move on to the championship league as long as the head section has not been destroyed.**

**Article 4  
****A Gundam Fighter must take responsibility for protecting his own Gundam.**

**Article 5  
****A match shall only be held on a one-on-one basis.**

**Article 6  
****A Gundam Fighter shall not taint the honor and dignity of the nation he is representing.**

**Article 7  
****The Earth is the ring.  
****Supplement to Article 7: Destruction of property on Earth due to the Gundam Fight ****is not considered a crime.**

"These rules seem to cover pretty much everything," Marco said to himself as he allowed his shoulders to relax a bit. As he walked a little further into the exhibit, he noticed something that didn't bode well for him.

"Its quiet here. _Too _quiet," he said as he looked around, expecting something to attack him. The next moment, a large shadow loomed over him. When he looked up his eyes widened in fear. "Crap!"

His first instincts told him to run (and run he did), however before he could get two steps in, a massive steel hand reached down and grabbed him. Marco struggled in vain to get free, however he got squeezed to the point that he lost consciousness.

* * *

His head pounded, his ribs hurt, and he felt like his spine was being pulled on from below. Aside from that he was still alive.

"Man. What hit me?" Marco asked himself as he looked around, trying to remember what happened. When he regained full consciousness, he realized he was bound by the arms and waist in thick steel chain, holding him a good fifty feet off the ground. "What the hell's going on?!"

"Well look here. Seems our little _mouse _has woken up." Marco looked down and saw the person who had said that. The person Marco saw had pale skin and had long red hair with three lochs sticking up. He wore a blue jacket, white pants, and black boots. On his shoulders and knees he wore red pads with yellow spikes.

"Oh great. Of all the whack-jobs I had to be tied up by, it's the psychotic bipolar Italian guy with the superiority complex," Marco said to himself looking away from the guy in a very anime-esque fashion.

"Who you callin' Bipolar!" the guy demanded. "And it isn't Italian guy! Its Michelo Chariot!"

"Like it even matters!" Marco spat back. "So get me down from here before I have to call Domon to kick your ass!"

"Oh I wouldn't count on them," Michelo said with a laugh. "They're a little _tied up _right now. Hahahahaha!"

Marco turned his head and saw Domon, along with Chibodee Crocket, George de Sand, Sai Saichi, and Argo Gulskii tied to the ceiling in a similar fashion.

"Dammit! I can't break loose!" Argo cursed as he tried to break free from his chains.

"Hey quit it Argo! You're crushing me!" Sai complained as Argo's struggling was crushing him.

"So you see," Michelo said, "me and the others are in charge now!"

At that moment the other antagonists from the G Gundam series came out behind him, Wong Yunfat and Ulube Ishikawa.

"And don't even think of trying anything funny," Michelo said as he motioned to the Royal Gundam standing behind him. "Otherwise my friend Gentile Chapman will have to mess up those pretty little faces of theirs."

Marco's eyes followed the Royal Gundam's giant gun to another set of hostages tied by another set of chains hung from the ceiling. Rain Mikamura, the Chibodee Gals, Maria Louise, Natasha Zabigov, and Allenby Beardsley were all trying desperately to escape.

"So you see _boy_," Michelo said as he waved Marcho's crowbar around like a cane, "there _really_ isn't anything you can do."

Marco smirked. "Oh like threats from some _wannabe _like _you _would mean anything," he said confidently. "After all, it isn't like someone such as _you _could instigate something like this."

"Why you little!" Michelo fumed, angry at Marco's comment, "I'll make you pay for that."

The next moment Michelo threw Marcho's crowbar at him, however he missed by a small margin and struck one of the links in the chain above Marco's head, then fell loose. As he caught his crowbar in his hand, he began jerking around against his chains, causing the link above him to loosen.

"Domon! What's going on! I can't see anything!" Chibodee said, not being able to see anything since he was facing away from everything.

"Some kid got captured and now he's trying to break free," Domon said as he struggled against the chains.

"Chapman! Shoot the girls!" Michelo ordered as Marco was about to break free. The female hostages screamed, however Marco broke from the chains with his crowbar in hand.

"I don't think so!" Marco said as he suddenly threw his crowbar like a javelin through the air at the Royal Gundam. Right as the Royal Gundam was about to fire at the female hostages, the crowbar suddenly wedged itself into its hand joint, making it unable to pull the trigger.

As Marco hit the ground (which thanks to his ninja lessons he learned how to safely land from high places he got off without any injury), he immediately noticed that Master Asia, the pilot of the Master Gundam, was tied by a separate chain apart from the others.

"Master Asia! Get the hostages to safety!" Marco called out as he pulled a hidden kunai from his belt and sent it through the chains binding Master Asia, cutting them like a hot knife through butter.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you," he said as he landed on the ground and headed for his Gundam amidst the chaos.

Marco couldn't help but smile at his work. As he turned around however, he suddenly came face to face with Wong Yunfat, the Prime Minister of Neo-Hong Kong.

"A good show I must say. Although I can't allow you to live so easily," he said as he raised a gun to Marco's forehead and pulled the trigger.

BANG

"Nooo!" the female hostages cried as Marco fell to the ground. However to everyone's surprise, Marco's body suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log bearing a bullet hole through one of the ends.

"What the hell!" was all Michelo could say as he tried to figure out where the kid in the blue uniform went. "Where'd the little twerp go!"

"Right here!" Marco's voice boomed out. Everyone's attention suddenly turned to the Noble Gundam as it stepped over the red velvet ropes.

"Um. Alenby. That guy's piloting your Gundam," Shirly Lane, one of the Chibodee Gals, said to Alenby as the Noble Gundam ripped the chains above their heads, setting them free.

"Sorry Alenby," Marco said as he set them down. "This was the closest Gundam I could get to."

"I'll forgive you this time '_whoever_ you are'," Alenby huffed. "However I want you out of that thing as soon as you're done!"

"Deal!" Marco said. _If that ass of a day guy caught me in_ this_ thing, he'd never let me hear the end of it, _he thought to himself as he looked at himself in the rubber interface suit he had to wear. "This rubber suit is a little too girly for my tastes anyway."

"Incoming!" Rain called out as the Neros Gundam suddenly attacked Marco from behind.

"Taste my Silver Feet you cross-dressing jackass!" Michelo shouted as he prepared to deliver a devastating kick to Marco's unguarded rear.

"Dammit you stupid fuck I'm _not _a cross-dresser!" Marco shouted as he quickly jumped out of the way of the attack, carrying the female hostages with him as the Neros Gundam missed by an incredible margin.

Before the Neros Gundam could get up, Marco quickly freed the other hostages. "Shuffle Alliance guys, get to your Gundams! Everyone else, hide behind something big until this whole mess is over!"

"Hold on! Just who are you!?" Sai demanded. "And why the heck are you in Alenby's Gundam?!"

At that comment several tick marks appeared on Marco's forehead. "I told you already it was the closest Gundam I could get to!!!"

"Just be sure to get out of that thing when you're done!" Alenby shouted as she led everyone who wasn't piloting a Gundam to a safe place in the exhibit.

"I heard you the first time!" Marco shouted as the Shuffle Alliance guys began to power up their Gundams.

As the members of the Shuffle Alliance finally activated their Mobile Trace Systems, the Neros Gundam transformed into the Raven Gundam, the Royal Gundam transformed into the Grand Gundam, and the Watler Gundam rolled in alongside them. Standing behind them all was the Grand Master Gundam, looming high above the other exhibits.

"Oh boy. This can't be good," Sai said as the four large Gundam loomed over them.

"There's only one thing to say at a time like this," Marco said as he flexed his fingers. Everyone readied themselves as they prepared for what would be the largest battle they had faced so far.

"Gundam Fight... Ready... GO!!!" Marco shouted as he and the other fighters charged ahead.

* * *

When everyone had taken up their Gundam, the majority of the room had been cleared for the upcoming battle. By that point, everyone had seemed to find their opponents on their own.

George de Sand and Chibodee Crockett went up against the Grand Gundam in the Gundam Rose and Gundam Maxter.

Argo Gulski and Sai Saichi faced off against the Raven Gundam in the Bolt Gundam and Dragon Gundam.

Domon Kassu and Master Asia went up against the Grand Master Gundam in the Burning Gundam and Master Gundam.

That by default left Marco in the borrowed Noble Gundam to deal with the Walter Gundam.

* * *

**Gundam Rose and Gundam Maxter  
****V.S.  
****Grand Gundam**

"Chibodee my fine gentleman. What do you say we finish this guy off quickly?" George asked as he brandished his rapier. At the same time, dozens of Rose Bits began pouring out of the ports on the Gundam Rose's left shoulder.

"Fine by me!" Chibodee said as the shoulder pads on his gundam became boxing gloves and the chest plate separated.

The Grand Gundam let out a low growl as it lurched forward.

"Taste the graceful power of Neo France's most powerful weapon," George declared as he aimed his rapier at the Grand Gundam. "Rose Screamer!"

The dozens of rose-shaped probes that were flying around the Grand Gundam suddenly shot intense lasers into the joints in its armor, bringing it to its knees. However just before he could deal the finishing blow, energy blasts came out of the four barrels on the Grand Gundam's shoulders and knocked the Rose Bits out of the sky.

"Alright pretty boy, I'll show you how you _really _do this!" Chibodee said as he ran right up to the Grand Gundam. "Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

The Gundam Maxter suddenly delivered a quick series of rapid punches to all of the Grand Gundam's weak points.

Once the attack ended, the Grand Gundam crumbled, and the DG Cells in Gentile Chapman's body gave out under the strain.

* * *

**Dragon Gundam and Bolt Gundam  
****V.S.  
****Raven Gundam**

Argo didn't waste any time with words and went straight for his most powerful attack.

"Graviton Hammer!" Argo shouted as he launched the wrecking ball in his shoulder straight at the Raven Gundam's chest, causing a resounding crunch under the strain of the attack.

"Face the Shaolin Temple's greatest attack!" Sai shouted as he drew every ounce of power out of his body. "Shin Ryuusei Kochouken!!"

The Dragon Gundam was suddenly emblazoned in a massive gold and emerald aura as it took the shape of a massive set of butterfly wings. It suddenly flew up into the air and delivered a devastating kick to the Raven Gundam's face, separating it from its body.

The sheer force of the attack caused the DG cells in Michelo's body to give out, ending his life like a blown out candle.

* * *

**Noble Gundam  
****V.S.  
****Walter Gundam**

Now, if you stop to think about it, Marco has been up against some _pretty_ weird stuff.

He's faced against the Overlord of the Netherworld (and won by "hitting below the belt"), an army of crazed battle reploids (though not all of them at once), a bunch of guys from Ametris (but c'mon they're _military_, they're always picking fights with people), and had even dealt with the likes of Orochimaru (although that's a story for another day).

You may be thinking that on a one-on-one fight Marco could face a jacked up ball-shaped Gundam on sterioids.

In that regard, you'd be wron-

CRASH

"Dammit!" Marco cursed as he pulled himself off the floor after the Walter Gundam knocked him to the ground.

The Walter Gundam suddenly lashed out with its whip-like arms as spikes extended from the tips.

"Shit!" Marco cursed as he barely rolled out of the way, scraping the Noble Gundam's "hair" across the floor as he did so.

"Hey watch it!" Alenby shouted over the chaos of the fight. "You'll scuff her up if you keep fighting like that!"

"Hey, if you can do better, feel free to grab a Gundam and join in!" Marco shouted as he jumped out of the way of another attack.

"Those two are arguing like an old married couple," Rain whispered behind their backs.

"You got something to say then spit it out!" both Marco and Alenby shouted at the same time, directing their killing intent at Rain.

"Uh. I didn't say anything," Rain said shrinking back from their piercing gaze.

In the midst of that distraction, Marco was suddenly knocked off his feet by a full-body tackle courtesy of the Walter Gundam and sent rolling across the floor.

"Alright! That! Is!_ It_!" Marco roared as he forced himself off the ground. "I have had it with this FUCKING Gundam in this FUCKING museum!!!"

"Someone needs to meditate on this matter," Zuizen said to Keiun while they hid behind one of the exhibits.

**"RAAAAAAARH!"** Neal roared as the Noble Gundam was suddenly enveloped in a massive red aura, stained the color of blood.

"Did he just activate the Berserker System?" Dr. Kassu asked as he backed away from the crazed temporary-Gundam-pilot.

Before any more could be said, the Noble Gundam disappeared in a red blur. The next moment one of the Walter Gundam's legs was torn from its socket, causing its sudden imbalance to send it the floor.

"So fast!" Alenby said in amazement. _Even though the Noble Gundam wasn't built for him, he's still able to fight on this scale._

As Alenby thought about this, Marco used the torn leg he just got to beat the living crap out of the now defenseless Walter Gundam.

"Good grief. Not even _you _got this tripped out when you used that thing," Rain commented to Alenby as Marco mercilessly beat the Walter Gundam into a crumpled heap of metal.

* * *

"Combined Sekiha Tenkyouken!!!" Domon and Master Asia shouted as they launched a combined Kamehameha-esque attack delivering the finishing blow to the Grand Master Gundam.

"Phew. Thank goodness that's over," Domon said as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"I agree. But at least we managed to beat him," Master Asia said as he fell to his knees.

"Are you alright Master Asia?!" Domon pleaded as his master fell to his knees.

"Don't worry I'm fine," he said as he sat down. "Don't mistake me for that French pretty-boy."

Suddenly the Grand Master Gundam began to rise again, regenerating its lost mass and broken parts.

"Oh man! It still hasn't gone down!" Domon cursed as it rose to full height once again.

"Gaia Crusher!"

"Shin Ryuusei Kochouken!"

"Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

"Rose Hurricane!"

The attacks from the other four Shuffle Alliance members collided head-on with the Grand Master Gundam, driving it into the ground once again.

"Thanks guys. But that thing just won't give up," Domon admitted.

"We need something that can destroy this thing in one move," Master Asia commented as he got to his feet. "Otherwise this thing will just keep coming back."

**"GRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"**

"Guys... What was _that_?" Sai asked as he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

"I don't know," Argo said, feeling a similar chill running down his own spine.

"I've never felt anything like this before," George added.

"Oh man. If that thing attacks us_ now_ we're done for!" Chibodee said as he got his guard up.

The next moment a red blur rushed by all of them and landed right on the Grand Master Gundam's chest-section.

"Is _that_ the _Noble _Gundam?" Sai asked.

"The guy that's in there must've activated the Berserker System," George added.

**"ROOOAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHH!!!!!"**

The next moment the Noble Gundam began to _literally _tear the Grand Master Gundam to shreds until there was nothing left of it but metal shavings spread out across the whole exhibit.

As the Noble Gundam leapt off the remains of the Grand Master Gundam, the red aura began to fade until it returned to normal.

"There 'pant'. Its dead," Marco said as he collapsed on the spot. If it weren't for the museum's anti-earthquake features, the impact probably would've woken up the whole museum.

Everyone else was speechless seeing how the kid who stole Alenby's Gundam just tore the Grand Master Gundam to shreds.

"If he could do _that _with the Noble Gundam," Sai started.

"Imagine what would happen if he took the _Burning _Gundam," George finished.

"Hey! Just what the heck's _that _supposed to mean!?" Alenby demanded.

"_Busted_," Chibodee joked as he finally collapsed where he stood too.

* * *

A half hour later, the exhibits were placed back where they were supposed to go. Repairing the exhibit was a job for another night, and Marco could always put it under lock-down until then.

"Can you believe everything that happened?" Rain asked as she looked at the remains of the Grand Master Gundam.

"Well it happened. We saw it with our own eyes," Domon added.

"By the way," Chibodee said catching everyone's attention. "That guy is _still _in Alenby's Gundam."

"Hey kid. What's your name anyway?" Alenby asked as she walked over the Noble Gundam as it sat in an exhausted position.

"Marco Kristall," he said from inside the Noble Gundam.

"So when're you going to get out of that thing?" Alenby asked tapping her foot. "I'm not entirely comfortable with you being in my Gundam."

"I am _not_ coming out of this thing until I get out of this rubber suit," Marco said from inside the Noble Gundam. "I'd die of embarrassment if anyone saw me like this."

Alenby sighed. "Well take off the suit and get out then."

"I'm embarrassed to admit this," Marco said, "but I can't find the zipper or _whatever_ is supposed to be on this suit."

At that comment everyone sweatdropped.

Alenby sighed again. "Fine, let me in. I'll get you out of that thing."

"Thank you," Marco said as he reached down and helped Alenby into the back of the Noble Gundam. "Sorry about the scuff marks."

"Its fine," Alenby said as she helped Marco out of the MTS. "I'll have you out of this thing in a jiffy."

Marco sighed. _I'd file for early retirement, but no one'd believe me if I asked why._

* * *

After Alenby had helped Marco out of the MTS, he finally got to meet everyone. After introductions were exchanged, Marco did the one thing he'd been waiting to do all night. Or to be more specific, what he _wouldn't _have to do.

"I've given this speech several times in the past weeks," Marco said, "so I'm going to save my breath and give you this."

As he handed Domon a yellow laminated card to read, everyone gave him odd looks.

"You should find that everything on that card explains what this place is, why you're all here, and how this all works," Marco said. "Try not to venture too far out of this exhibit, and whatever you do, do _not _be caught outside the museum grounds when the sun rises."

"I still find this a little hard to believe," Chibodee said. "Try showing me some proof."

Marco sighed before dragging Chibodee outside the exhibit and directed his attention to the sign.

"Okay I believe you," Chibodee said as he made his way back into the museum.

"Well this is a big mess," Marco said as he looked around the exhibit. "This will probably be an all-nighter."

"So who's going to fix it?" Domon asked.

"Don't worry, I have a contingency plan for just this occasion," Marco said. "However if you wake up tomorrow night and the doors are closed, don't panic. I just don't want anyone to see the mess in here."

Everyone agreed that things could get complicated if anyone saw the mess.

"Well guys," Marco said as he looked back at his watch, "I've got to clock out in a few hours. Play nice."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

As Marco was about to put that exhibit on lock-down, Alenby came by his side.

"Marco. Thanks for everything," Alenby said.

"Don't mention it," he said back. "If I were in trouble, you'd probably do the same for me."

Alenby looked like she had more to say, but shrugged her shoulders and headed back into the exhibit.

As the steel doors closed everyone into the exhibit, Marco reached to his hip but noticed something was missing.

"Crap. I left my lucky crowbar in the Royal Gundam's gun," Marco said to himself as he contemplated whether or not to go back into the museum.

He decided against it. "I'll get it at another night."

* * *

**I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam.**

**I'd like to thank Raidentensho for submitting the theme for this chapter.**

**Anyone who wants to can feel free to submit future chapters. The only requirements are that they be either anime, video games, or manga.**

**Cartoons might also be accepted, but not "kiddy" cartoons.**

**However, NO Yaoi titles either. A absolutely can't **_**stand **_**yaoi.**

* * *

**100 Rules of Anime Column**

**Anime Rule # 4 - Law of Constant Thrust, First Law of Anime Motion - In space, constant thrust equals constant velocity.**

**Anime Rule # 5 - Law of Mechanical Mobility, Second Law of Anime Motion - The larger a mechanical device is, the faster ****it moves. Armored Mecha are the fastest objects known to human science.**

**Anime Rule # 27 - Law of Conservation of Firepower - Any powerful weapon capable of destroying/defeating an opponent in s single shot will invariably be reserved and used as a last resort.**

**Anime Rule # 34 - Law of Probable Attire - Clothing in anime follows certain predictable guidelines: Female characters wear as little clothing as possible, regardless of whether it is socially or meteorologically appropriate. Any female with an excessive amount of clothing will invariably have her clothes ripped to shreds or torn off somehow. If there is no opportunity to tear off aforementioned female's clothes, then she will inexplicably take a shower for no apparent reason (also known as the Gratuitous Shower Scene). Whenever there is a headwind, Male characters invariably wear long cloaks that don't hamper movement and billow out dramatically behind them. **

**Anime Law # 44 - Law of Nominative Clamovocation - The likelihood of success and damage done by a martial arts attack is directly proportional to the volume at which the full name of the attack is announced (known as the Kamehameha effect).**

**Anime Law # 77 - Law of Cool Hair Factor - The hair of a hero will always coalesce into thick strands that drape his face into a dramatic fashion, regardless of wind, the elements, etc.**

**Anime Law # 100 - Law of Anime Events - Much like wrestling, anything and everything can happen. **


	11. Fare thee Well

**Like the chapter name says, this story is going up for Adoption.**

**Back when I first started writing FanFiction in 2009, I was very inexperienced with a small percentwile of the aptitude I had now. Back then my favorite movie was "Night at the Museum", and I thought about making a parody off of it with anime displays instead of historical. My scope of knowledge in regards to anime and video games relating to video games was limited, and I thought I could get by with what few things I knew.**

**My OCs however were two-dimensional at best, and the general storyline... not that great.**

**I guess after a while other things caught my attention, other stories I wanted to right, and so, this one fell onto the backburner, always telling myself-**

**"I'll get back to it later."**

**Later never came however, and after so long I've just lost the drive to work on this story any further. So... If anyone wants to take on this story (despite the crappy OCs and storyline), all the more power to you. Fact is even if no one wants to adopt this, either now or ever, I just don't feel like trying to juggle this with my other stories anymore, so I'll just put this out there for anyone to read, maybe be inspired by and potentially adopt it.**

**For those who are still paying attention to this story, wondering when this story will be updated, sadly, that won't happen, or at least not by me. However, I'll leave this story on this site in case it can inspire another story like this (unless there already are).**

**And well... That's about it for this story. It was fun for me to write this in the start, but it just wasn't me. If you want to adopt this story, PM me, or not. Re-using this story's OCs is purely optional since they were some of my first attempts at making them.**


End file.
